Parthas Faighte
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: YAOI/BOY/BOY City life is wonderful for both humans and the non-humans with special abilities, but it's soon about to change as a crazed scientist acts upon a grudge to eradicate them all. It's up to a forged alliance to fight and save the loved ones that have gone missing before any harm comes to them ! AU/funny moments/tor/adven and loads more in this fun filled story!
1. In The Beginning

****WELL it turns out that my back is too bad to do surgery on and so I must suffer in silence... okay so I'm not a very SILENT person when in terrible pain T_T So its on to different meds... and physical therapy for the rest of my life until I'm old and THEN they will do surgery since it doesn't matter if you die... _ Personally I would have thought helping all age groups with SERIOUS back issues would be nice.. but alas not even help could be there from some of the best out of state hospitals... so I am back to writing again and I am hoping this story will capture a few people's attention! This one I really thought on and plan to make it quite the epic, adventurous story indeed! Plus due to my high mental state of being close to bursting I am out of college this semester on medical leave since I am still having 1-2 surgeries before the end of the year so I should be able to work on a couple stories at once.. YAYY! Anyways this chapter is an informative chapter to fill in what has happened throughout time to get to where we are and where this one picks up since it is very AU from the actual anime it's from. There are 2 female sisters you will meet later on in the story that are ALL MINE and created based off of me and my friend! =D BUT before I keep on going on my own little rambling way do enjoy ^^ !****

**Author's Note: I SADLY DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE RESPECTABLE PARTY WHO WROTE THE MANGA AND THOSE WHO CREATED THE ANIME! I MAKE ABSOLUTELY NO PROFIT! -Bursts into tears and glares- There... happy? TT_TT**

Parthas Faighte

Prologue: In the Beginning

In the beginning , when man was seen as being the most powerful upon the land, there were no such things as creatures of the night and fables and fairytales. Darkness and beasts were merely bedtime stories told to keep children mindful and ever obedient to their families and kept them from wondering out on their own. But over the decades things slowly began to change and some people began to become different.

The changes were not rapid, but were very slow, coiling to settle within the pits of man and seeming to incubate and take their precious time over thousands of years. Within the passing of time, man began to branch off and out of their comfort zone, the stories that had been told for century upon century were becoming true! Some people possessed incredible skills! Others were able to contort their bodies into the forms of creatures and animals alike, vampires, werewolves, magic users, those that could summon, and so much more on many levels came out to embrace the living.

At first with such strange beings entering the world, mankind had been terrified, built walls and armies and fought war upon war with the savages, being so frightened of what they did not understand. The creatures of the supernatural had also been confused as to just how they had come to be about... what had happened to take them from being mere humans into what they were now. Much fighting and many deaths soiled the earth and filled her very core with so much hatred and blood. It was then that a brave warrior had stepped forward, a brave summoner who held a meeting with the rulers of the other lands and together they ended the pointless bloodshed. A treaty had been drawn up and upheld allowing all parties to be slowly accepted and understood to be no different on the inside, just merely different in their powers and outer appearance.

The treaty had been significant and to this day, in the more modern time, with the bustling cities and busy lives of everyday people, society was merged together. Humans and supernatural coexisted together and it was very peaceful. There were gangs and had some issues but they were the troubled ones of society and even held humans in their gangs! People had come to accept the non-humans and vise-versa and life had flourished.

Even in the light of good, darkness was upon the horizon however as a dark organization was underway in a big plot to eradicate every last supernatural human upon the world starting with this one city... This city would be the first to pay the price and afterwards the next cities would fall, monster by monster until mankind would rule as supreme and justice was extracted!

~End Prologue~

**Author's Note: Soooooo what all do you think? And yes this isn't suppose to be a very long chapter either like the rest will be, just a bit of information on the background of things ^^ Any takers to see the next first chapter where you meet a few of the characters ? I have the first few chapters ready I just have to get them typed! so hopefully tomorrow I can get a couple chapters out for everyone to enjoy ! Just wanted to know how the prologue sounded and if it captured anyones attention. ^^ Also I am taking a pole to see what kind of side story I should do...I am feeling either: A) Fruits Basket B) Kingdom Hearts C) Gakuen Heaven Also if anyone has any story they would like to offer I'll see if I've seen it/read it and see what I can do but if you leave a comment leave me a choice as well of either A,B or C ^^ Thanks and you guys rock!**


	2. When Dreams Turn to Nightmares

****Well here comes chapter one! Hope everyone has gotten this far and is EXCITED! Anyways! On with the chapter and hope you review and let me know how you like it ^_^****

Chapter One: When Dreams Turn to Nightmares

_Duo sighed for the hundredth time as his violet blue eyes glared at the offending stairs before him that led into his apartment complex he shared with his best friend he had grown up with. There was a firm scowl upon his effeminate face, as his lips were turned into a downward frown from how unpleasant this was making him already. The slight breeze fluttered his long silken, chestnut hair that was pulled into his long, teasing braid. He wore a pair of tight fitting black pants that he had personally cut at the calves to offer him just a tiny bit of air on this hot, humid day. With his pants he also wore a black tank top beneath a white shirt with black cartoons scribbled all over the front and back. Simple flip-flops adorned his feet which were parted as though preparing for a leap of faith. Beneath each slightly toned arm he held two rather nice sized brown bags that smelled of delicious fried, greasy food._

_ Seeing no other option Duo cursed his luck at simply hating stairs on such a demonic day and sucked it up to take the agonizing steps up the three steps and into the cool apartment lobby where he breathed a sigh of relief and made his way promptly to the elevator to ride all the way to the top where his shared condominium was. Wasting little time he moved towards the two bedroom, two bath place and reached up to somehow get the door unlocked and all but fell into his home, barely catching himself due to his wonderful balance. He let out a low hiss before he sighed and leaned heavily upon the counter to set his precious burden down gently. Digging through the bag he pulled out a few cheeseburgers and fries, chicken strips and a various assortment it seemed of greasy delights._

_ "Yo! Heerooooo foods here I didn't know what you would want so I brought home a variety" he said in a loud voice while popping a fry in his mouth happily humming. _

_ Duo hardly got it out before his pants were suddenly engulfed in flames and burned from his body to fall to ashes where he stood. He blinked and puffed out his cheeks before stomping his foot in a huge display of protest, arms waving in the air with cheeseburger in hand._

_ "Heero! You ass! These were my favorite pair of pants too! If you keep burning my pants then I'll have to start walking around naked and then I'll end up in jail for indecent exposure and then they will never find my body when it pisses off somebody important behind bars!" he whined loudly and grumped. He was cut off as Heero changed the subject._

_ "Aa, I am sure I can find something to eat..and you should know to see it coming... but I already have my eye on something for dessert..." The soft, nasally voice of Heero fluttered in from the living room, moving closer._

_ Duo merely shrugged and settled himself begrudgingly upon the stool, back to the living room as he took a large bite from the cheeseburger, seeming utterly content at the melty, cheesy goodness. Duo was caught off guard however as arms wrapped around him and a hand automatically moved to run across his chest, teasing along his nipple. He was so stunned he actually dropped his cheeseburger and slipped from his stool! Being shocked, he gulped in a bit of air and forced down the flush and he tried to speak. Heero was considered a rather attractive man with unruly, chocolate brown hair and cobalt eyes that could freeze any where they stood and a toned body that was decently tall and lanky. He gave off such an aire of strength and dominance that it always brought chills upon Duo's flesh._

_ "H...Heero...w...what are you doing man?" he asked in a rather flustered tone._

_ "Mmm...I want dessert first..." he purred out while nipping the other's ear._

_ That made Duo shut his mouth before he said something he would regret. He gasped and tried to push the other off, squirming about like a worm upon a hook and dangling over the mouth of a starving fish. Suddenly the hand traveled lower and dipped within the waistband of Duo's boxers. Duo froze at the touch and said nothing, his breath hitching as he suddenly clenched his eyes shut tightly. His inner turmoil was high as he forced himself to not change... to stay just like this... but the other was getting his body to excited... he HATED when the other was in a playing mood. He loved to tease him this way JUST to get a rise out of him!_

_ Duo was unable to help it as two large fennec fox ears suddenly sprouted from atop his head, nestled within his hair as they flickered and flattened slightly. Gasping a hand suddenly flew over them to squash them back down in a huge display of protest as Duo wiggled and desperately tried to scoot his way away from Heero who was pressed up behind him._

_ "A.. ahh shit! No no no no...not good" _

_ "Hm? What do we have here?" Heero teased gently._

_ Heero would move, using his body to hold the other against the counter while he removed the hand hiding the ears. He had never seen Duo loose such control when teased to have his ears pop out like this. He smirked evilly and leaved forwards to run a finger along one of the ears teasingly and watched as Duo's whole body shivered violently and a loud moan suddenly fell from his parted lips. This intrigued Heero even more so he leaned forwards and took one of the furry ears into his lips and nipped the appendage and had to hold up the other as he almost hit the floor._

_ Meanwhile Duo was about to go crazy from his ears being messed with. It was pure pleasure... and torture! What the hell was Heero doing to him? Yea this was all fun and games to Heero to just pick on him about later... but Duo really loved him... and this was just becoming more hard to ignore and turn away from. He swallowed and moaned once more, pushing back against the other as he felt his tail already out and swaying back and forth in all its fluffy wonder. He silently cursed his other form... out of all the animals he could of been, why couldn't he of been a panther or something cool? No... he was stuck as a stupid little fennec fox with ears too large for his head...great!_

_ "Mmm...Duo.. I had no idea you wanted me this badly..." Heero whispered before licking the twitching ear slowly._

_ "Hmm... yes.. please Heero... please" Duo figured he would go with it. _

A hand would shake him suddenly causing Duo to scowl into the counter before his vision began to swirl and change, everything fading. His mind was fuzzy feeling and he cursed, mumbling things that were unintelligent and unrecognizable to the normal hearing ear. Another shake would rouse him enough to flutter violet eyes open blearily to glance around slowly and settle upon Heero before he smirked and purred.

"Mmmm... come on Heero I told you to do it already..."

"Duo... come on and get your lazy ass up...We're going to be late for class if you don't get a move on!" Heero stated in a rather calm, monotone voice.

Heart failure. It's not a pleasant feeling to have in the morning...in fact it hurts and feels as though you are dying and watching some cruel joking playing out before you in twisted detail. Duo was up and sat up straight as though struck by lightning as he let out a light squeal, pulling the covers over his pajama clad body. He scrambled backwards and fell from the bed , taking all the sheets with him to land with a lovely thud upon the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head as he slowly sat up and sent a glare to Heero who had to hide his laughter. Heero approached and crouched before the other to pat the head gently.

"Hurry it up Duo...or... do I need to motivate you?" He asked, leaning in close as though he were going to kiss the other.

Suddenly Duo was nowhere to be found, his bedroom completely void of said long-haired boy. He had flown down the hallway to fall into the shower and clean himself and... other problems before he was out and towel drying his hair and pulling on an attire of all black... yeah he was wishing to mope a bit so sue him! Finally he had his teeth brushed and his hair braided and he marched back into his bedroom, blush full upon his cheeks as he stooped and grabbed his back and turned away from the smirking Heero.

"Alright then... come along my fox" Heero said, stepping from the apartment and waiting for the other.

Both would leave and lock up behind them before making their way out of the complex and to the parking garage where they would take Heero's car. He drove a simple Honda Accord that was a dark blue. Pulling out, his tires would squeal their song before the car races down the slightly busy street of the city. Turn after Turn would finally land the two to the College where they would park and head off to a day that would hopefully end on a good note in Duo's opinion. His dream having already turned into some horrible nightmare left him feel rather uneasy all day, and sleepy. He had even skipped a class to go snooze in the music room to wait for a couple of his friends.

He would not have to wait too long before the soft sounds of a flute and violin soon woke him from his light napping. He belly-crawled and peeked around a chair to watch the two. Quatre, the blond beauty with the violin held striking aquamarine eyes that were wide and caring. He did have a devious side though which had been why Duo got off to a wonderful start with him. Quatre was rather petit and was normally seen with one of his lovers, Trowa or Wufei. In the field of abilities, Quatre was a rather diplomatic guy and used telepathy and healing abilities incase a friend or lover became injured. As for Trowa, he was just odd. He was a tall, silent individual with sharp green eyes and hair that seemed to be glued over one eye and hanging out in the air. Duo still had not yet figured it out just HOW it stood out like it did. He had the ability to control beasts and animals and could fight with Wufei in one of their combined forms. Trowa was top dog in the triangle love affair. Duo was about to just go back to sleep but a foot upon his back stopped him and made him groan.

Wufei... how could he forget the Chinese menace! Wufei was of Asian descent and held black silken hair normally tied at the nape of his neck in a pony-tail with eyes as black as darkness itself. They never missed a move at all! He was very serpent like and when fighting he could call forth is ancestral snake that could bond with his very soul. When that happened Wufei turned into a Naga and therefore could be calmed and controlled by Trowa. Before Wufei had been claimed by Trowa, he had been rather dangerous and wished to battle just about anything he could get a hold of, so stepping in Trowa and Quatre had taken him into their relationship to help balance him out and since then he had calmed down, but still carried much power with him. Together those three made the best friends Heero and himself had come to know.

Once being discovered Duo sat up and glared as he yawned and leaned back against a chair and sighed as Quatre chuckled, moving over to offer a hug to the braided boy.

"Duo, you look tired... rough night?" his soft voice asked.

"Psh... my dream turned into a nightmare and devoured my soul before tossing me into the very pits of hell to dance upon my body as it was burned alive" he grumbled out.

It earned him a few chuckles as the four were soon joined by Heero who brought a couple boxes of pizza for lunch and a few cans of soda. Lunch would be rather enjoyable and seemed to ease Duo down a bit as he ate slice after slice happily as though he had never eaten before in a million years. Once all had full bellies they just reclined in the music room and chatted, making plans to go to the mall and a club later on in the weekend when they were all off from work. The day would continue like that and soon Duo's dream seemed to be not be the first and only thing on his mind, but the nightmare it had become did not stray too far as it caused many questions to linger that he held no answers for.

~End Chapter One~

**Author's Note: Wellllll hope you enjoyed my first chapter is out ^_^ More characters will be introduced as well as an insight to the evilllllllllll that will be taking place throughout the story ^^ hope you enjoyed and continue to keep reading ^_^ Goodnight all... going to bed before I pass out T.T**


	3. Outings and Coverage

****WELL HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY! -jumps in happily in a pose- Well anyways here comes the next chapter to the story ^^ Hope I have a few people who have gotten interested enough to keep on reading through as I post up each chappie =D ANYWHO! I am feeling really pumped up since I am spending time with my BUNNY! -glares- my Bunny... mine mine mine mine! But other than that I'm about to start physical therapy on my back and switched to some new medication that has REALLY helped my poor abused nerves in my poor crumbling back that is making me a lot less of a grumpy butt so I can live with that ! So hope you enjoy as the mystery starts to be poured into the LARGE cooking pot! AWAY WE GO! ****

Chapter Two: Outings and Coverage

The college day had ended on a more happy beat with the promise of weekend fun, but just getting to the weekend was going to prove to be a lot more difficult than previously thought. The rest of the week brought about hours of hard laboring over computers and many paper routes. Many people milled about the ever busy, bustling streets, suits and ties and briefcases adorning the working class that mingled together in the tedious everyday grind known as life. The roads were constantly packed here lately with beeping horns and radios that pulsed their souls into the surrounding life and pavement.

Days seemed to slowly merge together and it was driving Duo up the wall and down the road of needing a mental jacket to survive it all. He had just finished his repairs down at the auto shop he worked at and gotten his shower for the night and already found himself to be rather bored with life in general. He had found no games to play, and nothing interesting on the television and so had opted to just hit his head against the window for several long moments as he lost himself in his thoughts. He was pulled from his fun activity of 'kill the brain cells' by a cool hand lightly tugging at his braid and ceasing his motion. With his head being tilted back and his braid being used as a leash for some pet his vivid eyes peeled back at Heero who sat a bag of food upon his face silently. The large smile was all that could be seen upon duo's face as he squealed in pure delight.

"Awesome! Heero my man you rock! I think I do detect a deliciously, bad for me cheeseburger within this bag and a large fry to go with it... and do I see a chocolate shake on the counter with my name on it?" he asked very happily.

"Aa" Was all Heero muttered before he smirked and walked into the living room.

Duo's ears soon picked up the clicking of laptop keys as Heero got to work on some of the reports he was currently working on. Duo just sighed and flipped from his position to roll to his feet where he moved to grab his shake to take a large slurp. With food and shake in hand, Duo made his way into the living room as well and glanced over to Heero busy and hard at work like usual. Plopping his happy butt down in his favorite recliner he stretched out and then curled himself within the comfortable leather. He was quiet as he all but devoured his food with much gusto before just focusing on the icy cold delight of pure sweet chocolate delectability.

"Ohh, by the way Heero...Quat called me and told me that we would all just meet at the mall since he needs to get some strings and such for his violin. Plus it would be the best place for us all to hang and shop and stuff for the day and Tro suggested ordering in pizza and bringing it back here and just taking it easy.. if you would like to that is" he offered with a shrug and a large, toothy grin.

With Heero being preoccupied, the typing just paused momentarily, but it was enough for Duo to know that Heero understood and was fine with the plan. At least now, the weekend was looking up and would HOPEFULLY be a fun fill, eventful weekend with loads of fun and excitement! For the time being, Duo would just have to suffer through the rest of the night and that was perfectly fine with him since come the rising of the sun the day would start... well more so towards the afternoon. Once Duo finished his food he took the black, sleek remote and clicked on the television to the weather, just wanting to check and see just what lay in store for the coming day and wishing it would be sunshine.

With a new day having dawned and the heat once more rising throughout the entire city, the sun shone down with a rather vigorous ferocity. It was a day that a few light showers would have been a lovely happening even if just to cool down the burning pavement. Even with the blistering heat wave, Duo was pumped up and ready to go. He had showered and dressed, fed his rumbling tummy and knew the day, though hot, would be a kicking-awesome one for sure! He found himself frozen though as he glanced up at hearing footsteps, though very faint, gracefully approaching him. Looking up he was met with a beautiful sight he never grew tired of seeing; Heero in rather tight, form fitting blue jeans and a dark green tee-shirt and simple sneakers. His unruly hair all over the place and a pair of awesome shades covering the hard, cobalt eyes. In Duo's opinion, his living fantasy just waltzed in and made him that much more happy to start the day off in a much better way!

Both would announce their good mornings with Duo being the one to speak the most words and finally it was decided that they had best head on off on their way to meet up with the other guys. Being as it was such a scorcher of a day, Heero had been alright with them taking his car to the mall, plus he needed to fill her up with gas anyways so it would save him a trip in the end. Heero had gone down to his car, leaving Duo to lock up and dash behind to play catch-up, but it never took the braided man in his late teens to get there. Once they were both settled into the comfortable seats of Heero's car and buckled, the car would speed from its parking space and rush to the roads to head towards the mall.

The mall was a grand sight to behold at first glance. It was two stories and held over seventy stores within its walls. On the outside the building was a grey-beige like color and was designed with many windows to allow ample sunlight to filter through at all times. Outside was a grade, multiple level parking lot with trees and shrubbery planted throughout to add a bit of culture and peace to the hustle of the everyday shoppers. Stepping into the mall itself was like being engulfed in a cooler as the cool air wrapped each person in a thick blanket. Within the building, many stores were set up, some with games, others with clothes and shoes. Such a wide variety of products as well as a massive food court that filled the air with such a pleasant aroma.

Duo and Heero easily entered the cool building and made their way towards the food court to find a table to settle at and wait. Heero seemed to be rather bored showing hardly any kind of interest, but Duo was lightly tapping his foot in much anticipation it seemed. They were not waiting too long before a shadow fell over their table that was joined by two others. Looking up the pair would be greeted to the sight of Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Quatre was giving a very kind, gentle smile and was prepared as Duo launched himself at him in a fierce hug. Many 'hellos' and greetings were exchanged before the group of five would set off to the Strings and More store located on the other side of the mall.

The innocent looking blond took his time searching through the strings for the perfect set that would do wonders for his violin. His slender, pale fingers also picked up a pack of rosin before glancing sideways to Trowa who was inspecting a few penny whistles while he waited. Trowa and Quatre were the musical ones in the bunch and often enjoyed playing duets together for their friends. Duo, on occasion would throw his voice into the mix and together that would play amazing songs together for fun. Time spent in the shop of music passed by quickly and it was not long before the gang was finished and making their way back out into the milling people that moved around in scattered groups, bags hanging from hands and arms. Since they had already got what they had planned to get, they moved to the ice cream shop located on the top floor of the food court to treat themselves to the frozen delight.

After somehow spending a good three hours at the mall, the crowds had begun to thin out as many people had finished their business and headed on their ways home. Deciding that they had enough of the mall, it was decided that pizza would be ordered and everyone would meet back at Duo and Heero's apartment. With the plan chosen, they split up with Heero and Duo going their own way from Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Heero had gunned it and stopped to grab plenty of beverages to drink for when everyone met up. Reaching the apartment hardly took much time since the streets were fairly empty for some odd reason. It began to send a strange feeling through Duo's entire body as he glanced over to Heero from the corner of his eye and noticed that the grip upon the steering wheel was more tight than normal. Pulling into the parking garage for their living quarters, Heero finally turned off the car and looked to Duo very seriously and reached out a hand to gently run it down the side of Duo's cheek almost ghost like.

"Be careful Duo... I feel something strange is going on..." his voice was a soft tone and...caring?

"I'm always careful... lady luck just hates me... but I can sense something going on.. " Duo muttered with a smirk, trying to fight off the flush upon his cheek, "Well.. let's get going... I think I see Wufei's car pulling in."

Heero nodded and moved from the car and waited for Duo to get out before he locked up his car and set the alarm, just to be on the safe side and glanced to the sleek black sports car that held flaming red stripes upon the side. Sure enough Wufei stepped from the car with Trowa in tow, shifting the seat to allow Quatre to get out of the back seat of the awesome coup. Duo, seeing who it was and seeing the four large boxes of pizza happily threw a hand up into the hair and waved frantically with much gusto and enthusiasm. They would once more seem to move as a group, Heero leading the way as the journey to the apartment begun. Luckily, it would not be too hard to get everything up and into the apartment and set up. Duo had pulled out plates, glasses, ice, and napkins so they would be ALL prepared for their soon to be devoured meal.

Once everything had been set up, it had been utterly destroyed by many questing hands searching for the slices of pizza to satisfy the hunger deep within their stomachs. Glasses were filled with various sodas and other liquids and bodies were soon sprawled anywhere they could be within the living-room. While eating, Duo moved to flick on the television and nearly chocked upon his pizza as he quickly turned up the volume full force which, in turn, caused the other's to cease their chatter. On the screen had a new reporter with a most serious expression upon her features. She stood in front of a normal looking home with two parents that were clinging to one another and crying as though they had been ripped apart. the new flash was on several channels and proved to be of the MOST importance.

_**~In further news, we interrupt your normal viewing schedule to bring you this breaking report! Only hours ago at this residential house, their children, a boy and girl seem to have simply vanished in thin air. They are approximately nine years of age and are of the vampire race. The parents are offering a huge reward of a hundred thousand dollars to anyone who knows anything and can bring them home. On further news and investigating this further several investigators have linked it to the recent string of disappearances happening sporadically around the city. It appears that so far a total of fifteen individuals, including these two children have just vanished. No clues have been left behind to indicate just how or where they might have gone or been taken to, but officials are warning people to be extra careful and cautious when out and about and never go alone if it can be helped. It has been proven that all fifteen were all non-humans and so the special force will be involved to help offer better protection to those that we feel might be at a greater risk. Updates will be reported hourly if anything changes. Now back to your original programs.~**_

The room was completely silent as the reporter spoke in her very stern voice. Her pointed ears twitched and her eyes shone fiercely showing that this was a matter she would be telling in great detail for sure. Once the report had finished, the tv flickered back to the original show which was a random anime that came on around this time that was pumped full of action and everything in between. The television though was last on their minds as Duo suddenly glanced over to Heero who was staring rather intently at him before glancing to the other three who were also glancing around with the same expression. With the silence it was beginning to irk Duo so he shifted within his chair gently and shook his head, his braid tumbling gently over his shoulder like the water cascaded over a waterfalls edge.

"Shit... this must be what is putting me on edge... it's heavy in the air...and it's so silent it's like a scream of death" Duo muttered darkly as his bangs covered his almost glowing eyes.

"Aa, I've noticed something in the air... strange.. scents and some people acting differently... but I don't fully understand yet... so we just need to be on guard" Heero grunted.

"Yes...I've not heard anything from the meetings I have to attend...but I'll keep my channel open just in case I get some strong thoughts...but.. we should go ahead and go.. get home before it gets fully dark just to be on the safe side." Quatre spoke in a soft, musical voice.

Both Trowa and Wufei merely nodded before standing up to divide the leftover food in half before leaving with their little blond lover in hand to head to the car and then to their flat. Duo had made them promise to send him a text or give him a call as soon as they were home and locked in so he knew they had made it safely. Once they had gone, Duo made sure to lock the door and put up the food before making sure the kitchen was clean. He had a very bad feeling about this... almost a sense of déjà vu it seemed.

He turned around slowly and was pushed back against the wall by a pair of warm lips to his. Duo blinked, truly being stunned and unsure about this. Heero never came at him like this when he joked.. he always burned an article of clothing then tormented him, but this kiss had shocked him as he gasped into it long enough to hear the growl from Heero as the taller male slide his tongue within Duo's now parted lips for a taste. Before Duo knew what had happened Heero was gone and he was left feeling utterly cold and alone, eyes staring at where Heero had been moments before. He just sighed and rubbed his eyes, passing the kiss off as maybe just being a trick and figment of his imagination since the day had really wiped him out and so he headed off to his bedroom. Inside the privacy of his room, his clothes soon slid like silk from his body to the floor in a heap and pile to be left as Duo slide into bed, nude and uncaring that tonight he would wear no pajamas and to hell with the consequences. He was tired... and after that report, he felt like he was almost being watched. Perhaps things would not seem so bad in the light of a new day come morning, but until then the apartment went still and silent as Duo soon fell into his dream world.

End Chapter Two

**Author's note: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK THUS FAR? Next chapter takes a look on the dark side of life and is about the EVIL BASTARDS! and kind of looks into just WHAT might be going on.. but it won't tell everything since that will be coming in later chapters... also I am currently working on a couple other fan fictions as well... I have a Witchblade I am working on and I am also doing a Rosario + Vampire fan fiction that will a yaoi one by the way so keep on the lookout and let me know what you think !**


	4. Lunatics and Attacks!

****Well... I feel like a bus just ran me over and parked on top of my face! I went to the doctors for a medication checkup to see how my new pills are helping my back only to find out I have a fever with a sinus infection... no wonder my face feels like it is huge today Well as they say... when it pours, the flood is soon behind! But anyways onto the chapter! This will hopefully add a bit into the darkness since it will mainly be focused on the dark, vile side in this story and what some plans will be. Towards the end it will more than likely jump back to the gang ... but who knows..just going to go with it and see where it leads ^^ AND FOR SOME REASON MY KEYBOARD IS CRAPPING OUT ON ME NOOOOOOOOOO! BY THE WAY I AM ALSO WORKONG ON SOME ARTWORK FOR THIS STORY OF THE MAINE PEOPLE ... LIKE... Wufei in his bonded form and all naga and such.. very cool so be on the lookout cause once I get it done I'll post it up on my deviantart and add a link ^_^****

Chapter Three: Lunatics and Attacks!

Trash, no other word described them better than that. Non-humans were lower than then low amongst everything. In his opinion they all deserved to die, and those few left living would forever be HIS servants. Every time he found his mind wondering to this particular thought, his anger boiled and rushed under his skin to fester like an infected wound. Such hatred he held for the vile creatures they were, and what they hid from the rest of the world. He knew though, knew just what kind of killers they truly were and how they would take and take until the world fell into complete ruin and chaos covered the land as a whole. With the judgment of just about all humans heavily clouded by such thick, deceitful lies, it was up the Milliardo Peacecraft, also known as Zechs to annihilate them all.

Zechs was a very sophisticated looking man with long, silken white-blonde hair that flowed down freely to settle past his hips. He was a stern, serious looking man in his late twenties that stood proud and tall, showing off his wisdom and power to anyone within his presence. Upon his face he held a pair of cold, pale, cornflower blue eyes that seemed to always see everything that went on around him. He was usually seen wearing a pair of expensive slacks with a button down long-sleeved shirt of various pale, neutral colors and a long, pristine white, lab coat. Zechs was, in fact, a very smart man that had completed many years in several prestigious universities, learning all he could on the human body and all he could on science and knowledge. Some said that he carried a feel of utter darkness to him and always seemed to look down upon any who were not like him in his mannerism of thinking.

After graduating with his many degrees, he had gone into a good line of business as a scientist and held his lab right on the outskirts of the city, so that it would be secluded. To the outside world, he looked like a very hard-working man just trying to live his life and better life for all humanity, but no one knew what terrors really coiled and hissed within the dark hallways in that large building. It was protected as though holding some kind of nuclear weapon and with so much heavy protection, it clearly told everyone to stay out and far away if they did not belong. the building from the outside was large, and stood a proud two-stories. It was a cream-colored building and held large windows, many that were covered with bars. Around the facility stood a large, thick wall and at the top an electric, barbed wire ensured nothing was getting in...or perhaps they were keeping something from getting out. what the general public eye did not see however, was the lower two levels deep within the ground that held many chambers that resembled dungeons, maze-like hallways that passed many rooms, some that looked like torture chambers. The whole building could easily freak a normal person out if they were to know what twisted deeds took place deep within the thick, metal walls down below.

The building was one of Zechs' best achievements, since he had designed it and had it constructed, and therefore, took much pride in it. He currently sat in his office, eyes scanning over a file he held open on the large oak desk. With the file was a photo held on by a simple, paperclip. Blue eyes narrowed as his fingers reached out over to the picture and landed upon the picture with a resounding thud. He glared at the file with such hatred, even though an evil smirk was lighting up his features. He was unable to help the deep resounding chuckles that fell from his lips as his mind went back to how he had acquired this picture and it brought such joy to see his sister joining his side and seeing that all people that were not pure humans were garbage and mutant freaks needing to be put down like the rabid beasts they are.

~_Zechs had been working on a project, writing his various notes on his tests he had begun to conduct in his facility on some trash he had cleaned up from the streets when his door practically fell from its hinges to allow his younger sister entrance. Relena Peacecraft, his younger sister that was nearing the ripened age of twenty. She had honey kissed, golden-brown hair that fell just below her breasts. She usually had part of it braided to wrap about to the back and secured with a clip, her bangs falling within her face and stopping above her smoldering blue eyes. Her eyes were a few shades darken than Zechs were. She was a petit girl and always wore the most expensive attire she could, even when flaunting herself over the boy she felt was meant to be her soul mate. She was not very large in the political field, but when she held an opinion she loudly spoke it and care not if anyone disagreed. It was her way or no one got anything at all and she would storm off with her tantrum of determination._

_ She had rushed in, angry tears filling her eyes as he slammed her hand fiercely upon the wooden desk, not caring how it stung the palm of her hand as she all but threw a picture at her older, much taller brother. She was so riled up, it was rather un-ladylike, but he highly doubted she cared as she began to speak in a rather high, irked voice._

_ "Brother I DEMAND that this boy be removed from the face of the planet! " she screeched out in pure furry._

_ Zechs was about to wave her away as being a silly child, but his caught upon the photograph that had skittered along his desk to lay before him. His eyes scanned over the long haired boy with a rather large smile. He was curious about this boy... the eyes showed thousands of years of age, even though the boy looked no older then twenty-one. With his curiosity being highly prodded, he found a brow raising towards his sister delicately as he folded his hands properly upon his desk and spoke, needing more information, after all he could not just pluck anyone off the street if they were normal._

_ "Relena, so why are you wanting this boy gone? What could he had possibly done to get your emotions all out of control like this? It is very unbecoming of a young lady you know" he lightly scolded._

_ "T...THAT SCUM IS BEWITCHING MY BELOVED HEERO!" To her that was all that would be needed, but once she started her dam had burst by this point. "He goes to college with me and let me tell you.. he has some kind of mind control over poor Heero! AND just wait until you hear this next part! It's completely discussing! Once he was sick and next thing I knew he turned into some furry creature in the cafeteria! It was just nasty what the vile little beast did...I want him gone... I know you are conducting your experiments towards your own goals to eliminate them all, and I think Duo Maxwell would be a perfect candidate. He's just a freak of a kid... talking about ghosts and sensing stuff and then Heero always there... this requires your expertise to rid that parasite from MY HEERO so that I can show him I am the one he really loves...please Brother."_

_ Hearing that the boy indeed was a supernatural being greatly increased his interest as he listened to what his sister babbled about and put it into his own terms. So from what she was saying, he summed up that the boy had an animal form, yet someone held an affinity with Death... It made Zechs wonder as he tilted his head and stared at the picture. He doubted it could really be true... legends hardly were anymore, so he just summed up that this child would do better to test on since he would be more resilient. He hated to admit it but a few of his captives had already gone mad and died from the testing he was conducting, so it would be interesting to see what this boy's body did, plus... he would need to put him in his place and show him that he was there to worship and serve the human race. _

_ "Alright Relena... I will get to work on it and begin making preparations, but it will still take me some time, so do refrain from throwing a bomb at him... I do think he will prove to be very special to my research... now my dear sister I must meet Treize for some business so I will have to talk with you later."_

_ With that Zechs had gotten from his desk and left his office, the picture of Duo left behind as he made his way down many stairs and elevators until he reached the room where Treize was. Treize was a very tall man that held a very stoic face and a toned body. He had dark brown hair that was neat and slicked back with bright, vivid blue eyes and sharp almost Roman like facial features. He wore an officers outfit showing he was part of the military. He had been in a room and before them, huddled upon the floor was a small child of only ten years of age. She shivered from the cold air that struck her battered body bringing coughs to her lips. A foam like substance trickled slowly from the corner of her trembling lips as her messy, chopped silver hair gave her the appeal of an animal that was threatened._

_ Zechs just sneered at the child and watched in pure fascination as the body began to convulse and shake, more foam falling from her lips as he curled up tighter, tears falling her delicate cat-like eyes as she whimpered for her mother, her father, anyone to come and hold her. She did not last too much longer as her body soon slumped and went completely limp, blood pooling from her mouth as her eyes stared wide-opened at them with the plead for help forever frozen in them. Treize hid his discomfort at having to watch a child like this, but as long as Zechs was in charge, he had no say so when it came to this. Zechs though, was highly disappointed with the now lifeless girl. Such a waste she had been to even have been born. His serum must have been too much for her to handle and thusly had crushed her organs internally until her lungs filled with blood and she suffocated. The child's twin had died the same way, but Zechs had been more hopeful with how this one had lasted much longer._

_ "If you had been born a human you would be so worthless...Treize... go burn the body with the rest of the trash" Zechs said before storming from the room.~_

__Zechs had finally found a host for his serum that, so far was holding up. He just glared and figured the brats would be best suited for body manipulation instead of his various drugs he was creating and testing out. He had a point to prove after all, and to do so he had to make sure he had all facts he needed as well as plenty of results from tests. His eyes once more scanned to the file before him as he glanced over the contents...Duo Maxwell... He was going to be very tricky to capture, but he had other pressing matters to attend and when the right time came Duo would be his and he would have so much fun showing him who he belonged to and seeing his writher in pure pain from all the experiments he had planned. The thought alone brought such a bright, cheerful smirk upon him smooth face as he leaned back in his chair and allowed his eyes to slip closed.

**~Dream~**

** Zechs had been playing within his room, Relena was asleep in her crib not too far away from him. It had started off as a nice day and the large house was alive with work, meetings, and everything else Zechs could not remember. There was no time for the children so they were restricted to the playroom for the day until someone came to bring them lunch, but lunch never came. The peace was interrupted by horrified screams filling the hallways. Zechs, being completely startled, stood up and moved, opening the door as he stepped out into the hallway and moved down the hallway and hid behind a pillar as a dark blue rushed by. **

** Zechs slapped a small hand over his mouth in pure horror as some large monster grabbed a hold of one of the cleaning maids who had been trying to flee for her life. The long, sharp claws ripped and pierced into the sensitive flesh and the woman screamed out in pure pain and terror. Blood dripped to the clean, marble floor right before the beast growl and chuckled darkly and removed the claws in a different manner which ripped the main in more than two pieces. The now dead, cruelly murdered maid lay in a cooling pool of her dark, crimson blood. **

** The monster was tall and stood well over seven feet tall with ten, crazed, glowing eyes that were a dark black. The skin was covered in a slimy, clean substance that oozed from the body. Long, two feet long claws glinted in the light on each hand as a long, snake-like tongue flicked out to lap at the blood upon the claws to clean them. Two coiled horns stood upon the head as she beast was covered in both scales and rotting bits of flesh. The stench alone could easily knock a person out if standing within the same perimeter of the foul monstrosity. A long, spiked tail swayed back and forth as the beast leaned over to rip a piece of flesh from the dead woman and delighted at the blood that flowed from its mouth that was filled with rather sharp, scary fangs.**

** The monster was not alone though, but four others, just like it were there as well ripping apart the staff and members there for the meeting. Once the one monster had left, Zechs turned and ran for his life in search of his parents. Upon finding his dad he found what had been left and could not help the scream that left his lips as tears streamed from his face. He had been unable to find his mother and remembering about his baby sister he turned and ran back to playroom and locked himself in. He turned and gasped as he came face to face with his badly injured mother. She had deep gashes everywhere upon her body and looked pale and weak and though she were a breath's sigh away from death.**

** She had wrapped her arms around him, causing his clothes to become drenched and soiled with her blood as she pulled him with her as she lifted her baby girl up and moved to the secrete door in the back of the room. She heard the claws raking against the door to get into the playroom and hurried to get them all inside and sealed it shut tight. The door was metals and would not budge. Using most of her strength, her body slide down the wall and coughed up a bit of blood before trying to smile weakly to her son. she wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him tenderly.**

** "Milliardo..my precious son, you have to be strong, brave and take your sister down this tunnel. It will lead you to my sister's house. Once there tell her we are all gone...can you do that for your mother?"**

** All he could do was nod to his mother as she smiled and took her last breath, her hands sliding away from him as he took his baby sister into his arms and turned, silent tears falling from his, scared, terrified eyes. He walked, armed protective as he made his way down the darkened tunnel that seemed to take forever. He had reached his Aunt's house and explained what happened and she had taken them in and raised them. **

** ~End Dream~**

That day something snapped in Zechs, and even though he never could forget what had happened, he would never forgive. In his mind ALL non-humans were like that and deserved death. In his opinion he did not understand why they were let free to co-exist with humans, that were so defenseless. He had cursed them ever since that day and from that day forwards, he had begun to stud science and how things worked to achieve his revenge for his whole house, and parents being murdered by a group of cold blooded monsters. His mind always turned to dark, horrendous ways to eradicate them.. make them suffer as he has suffered over the years.

Meanwhile, across the city, Duo was getting off his job and heading on his way home. He cruised on his Porsche motorcycle that he had custom ordered. It was a sleek, bad machine and was solid black to blend in with the darkness that always lurked wherever he went. It took him hardly any time to get home as he weaved through the traffic, soon coming upon the parking garage. He parked and secured his bike before making his way to the door to head inside. He was stopped however by two men standing and blocking his way. His adrenaline suddenly rippled through him, putting him on edge as he prepared himself, his eyes seeming to change color and become more violet like.

The two men did not speak, they lunged for him, knives in hand to attack. Duo twisted his body, the knife cutting into his cheek as he hissed out, his foot catching once off guard and dropping him to the ground. His eyes gave off a rather eerie glow as he hunched low and lashed back at the other man who swung at him. Punches and kicks were exchanged until Duo was able to grab the head and snapped the neck easily, his eyes turning to the other man who saw this and called for backup. Duo was badly bruised and bleeding from several cuts did not stick around, his body sinking into the shadows as he rushed to the door and into his apartment complex. He cared not about the elevator as he ran, stumbling up the many flights of stairs until he got into the apartment and fell in coughing violently as he closed and locked the doors securely.

Duo felt dizzy and in his stupor he froze up, his body tensing as he felt very warm fingers gently brushing the bangs from his face. Heero. Heero had saw him come in and looked out the window at the large van that squealed away down the road. Heero was so mad it looked like flames were dancing along his flesh, but seeing that Duo was not getting up he had turned to worry over his braided baka. He crouched, lifting the other up as he moved him into his own bedroom and laid him down upon his bed before flicking on the light and inspecting the body. Just by look it pissed Heero off all over again as he swallowed, his teeth gritting as he moved and gently ran his fingers over the bruised and blood face of Duo. He worked on removing the ripped shirt and was appalled. Duo had several deep gashes in his flesh that were bleeding. Pushing himself from the bed, Heero silently moved off into his bathroom and brought back bandages and cleaning supplies. He moved, cleaning the wounds and paused as he leaned over and let his tongue slide along one of the cuts that swirled from Duo's ribs up to his collarbone. His tongue was hot like fire as he lapped the blood away slowly.

It took some time, but Duo would eventually be all patched up when he had been sliced opened. Heero sighed and gently ruffled the bangs of Duo who groaned gently and allowed his eyes to flicker open and look up to the other who slowly pulled his hand away. Duo blinked in pure confusion...HOW DID HE GET INTO HEERO'S ROOM? He looked around and slowly sat up with more than a few grimaces of pain. His eyes moved and paused as Heero caught his attention and held his gaze as though daring Duo to even try and get out of this bed. Duo actually did quite the opposite, he turned a bright red and bowed his head, holding back the urge to cry as it crashed on him that he had been attacked.

It pulled a shiver throughout Duo's body as he gasped as strong arms wrapped gently around him and pulled him against a very strong chest. Heero found his nose buried within Duo's hair, unable to help but sniffing lightly as he purred to Duo softly to try and help calm him down. Duo found the embrace to ease his anxiety and he nuzzled his face gently into Heero as he shivered, curling up tightly against Heero as though this were but a dream and he would wake in a dark cell somewhere. Heero gently pulled back and lifted Duo's face by his chin slowly as he looked into the face of the other very intently.

"Duo... it'll be okay... I'm here ." Heero spoke before leaning down to press his lips to the others.

Duo did not want to get carried away by the kiss, unsure how Heero really felt since Heero normally tormented him like this as a game he enjoyed playing, but lately the teasing had been different. It was not long before Heero became more demanding in the kiss and swept his tongue against Duo's lower lip to suck it within his mouth lightly to nibble upon the tender lip lightly. The action caused a soft moan to fall from Duo's now parted lips as he felt the blush rising upon his cheeks. Heero shifted them gently and used his presence to gently push the braided youth down fully upon the bed as he ravaged his mouth, his tongue seeking out every inch he could find as his left hand slowly caressed down Duo's body and along his chest to stop over where his heart was beating as though prepared to burst. Duo had trembled into the kiss, his hands gently holding onto Heero as he accepted the kiss and returned it fully, his body not seeming to feel the pain as he just enjoyed this moment with the man he had fallen in love with years ago.

The kiss though, ended as a soft knock sounded on the door and Heero reluctantly pulled back and left another, soft kiss to the tip of Duo's nose. Heero had left to go get the door and Duo was curious to just who it could be and low and behold Quatre came bursting into the room, tears falling down his face as he refrained from hugging Duo to death. He had felt what had happened and when Heero had called, the blond, frantic as a mother hen, yanked his lovers out of the house and into his car and somehow got them there in a car he had never driven before. Trowa and Wufei glanced in from the doorway as Heero came back in to resettle himself upon the bed to make sure Duo would be alright.

"Duo... I'm so glad you are alright! This is horrible.. what if they try again... this is getting out of control... on the news there has been a total of fifty non-humans to go missing... we need a plan... a.. strategy" Quatre spoke rather diplomatically.

"I have to agree with Quatre...If Duo had not of gotten away when he did, who knows what would of happened or where they would have hauled him off to." Wufei spoke, his voice soft, yet firm and sophisticated.

"I'm going to stay by his side from now on...I refuse to let some lunatics kidnap him because of their agenda...and maybe Duo should stay home for a bit.. unless he can go with all of us to be on the safe side." Heero muttered gruffly.

Quatre looked up to Heero silently and shuddered. He felt the heat radiating from the Japanese boy and he could tell that almost loosing Duo had him highly upset and pissed off to the point of wishing to rip the people who did it apart. It was discussed after that with Duo falling asleep in the middle leaning again Heero without knowing it. His body had been left drained and it showed, but the other four boys continued to talk and it was settled Duo needed to lay low and be with a few others at all times regardless if he was leaving the apartment and that was just how it was going to have to be after this surprise attack. After they had finished their meeting, Quatre left with Trowa and Wufei with promises to come over for the weekend and with that it had been left with just Heero and Duo. Heero soon locked up and patrolled the apartment before curling up protectively around Duo in hopes of preventing any harm befalling his slumbering angel.

~End Chapter Three~

**Author's Note: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A WHILE BUT MAAAAAAN WAS I INSPIRED! SORRY TO ANYONE WHO IS SAD ABOUT THE LITTLE GIRL DYING... IT LITERALLY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! I just started typing and it just flowed forth and it shows how crazy and warped Zechs has become... POOR DUO it has begun and there will be a BIG SURPRISE that will come out later about Heero and Duo is not quite who he THINKS he is... only Heero knows the truth... anyways keep reading.. next chapter Heero is going to claim when is rightfully his =D ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! Goodnight and thank you all very much for reading my story this far and commenting if you have commented!**


	5. Love and War

****AHHHHHHHH MOTHERLAND! I have that stuck in my head from watching the End Of the World animation on youtube BWAHAHAHA. Anywayssss been having a rough couple of days with the storms coming from the hurricane that hit and my neck and arms been killing me slowly! But have no fear for I have FINALLY typed up the next chapter and hopefully it will be entertaining for most and Be on the lookout! I did a drawing of Duo with his fennec ears and tail and it actually turned out SUPER cute so once I can get it colored and put a background with it on GIMP then I'll post it up and send you guys the link to go check it out if you want ! Kind of sleepy since my bestie stayed the night spur of the moment due to horror movies WOOHOO! But after a nap I am ready to gooooooo hope you all enjoy the ride ! ****

Chapter Four: Love and War

Come the next morning from the attack, Duo found himself stirring from his dreams, his body feeling utterly heavy and filled with lead. He made a soft sound as he grumbled something rather incoherent and rolled over onto his side, eyes fluttering open to glance around blearily. He had momentarily forgot that he had been brought into Heero's room after the attack and patched up and not permitted to lead, so he just put two and two together on that he most likely slept in Heero's bed all night. That thought alone brought a red- hot blush soaring upon his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears as he paused in thoughts. He had slept in Heero's bed... with Heero all night. It was like some kind of wishful thinking had actually happened and it brought a rather goofy grin upon his face as he just relaxed where he was curled in the bed.

He was pulled out of his happy thoughts and inner musings of rejoice as Heero's door suddenly swung open to reveal the man he had just recently been drooling over in his head. Heero carried a tray with what appeared to be food upon it for breakfast. The taller man approached the bed and settled himself down before holding out the tray, which made Duo have to actually sit up to take it. Looking over the steaming hot food before him, Duo easily could tell Heero had made bacon, eggs and pancakes! It had been forever since Duo had pancakes, and so before much further thought, the braided man happily began to fill his mouth with the delicious food from Heero. It usually never took Duo too terribly long to eat, since he savored the food and never usually spoke until he finished, and this morning had been no different.

"Thanks for taking care of me" Duo offered with a sheepish grin.

"Aa"

Duo watched Heero, and could easily tell that something was on the other's mind, but Duo also knew that if he asked, Heero would just brush it aside like nothing. Duo shifted a bit in the bed so that his legs dangled off the side as he yawned and ran a hand through his bangs. He had strands of hair coming out of his braid in all kinds of angles, and it actually was a very cute, adorable sight to behold. Duo felt that he needed to go ahead and get his happy butt up from the bed, and so pushed himself upon his feet before stretching out with a large yawn. He had begun to move towards the door when a firm yet gentle grip landed upon his wrist, halting his exit. He blinked in surprise as he looked to the hand and up along the arm to Heero's face. The Japanese man looked so serious, as though he had resolved everything he needed to and now he could finally act upon it. Duo parted his lips, prepared to speak and ask Heero just what was wrong, but before he got the chance he was pulled down and close to Heero.

Heero gently let go of his wrist and placed his hand upon the other's chin as he brought Duo's face towards his own until his lips pressed against the others. It shocked Duo...Heero must have been very worried about him to bring on this amount of affection for sure! Heero though, seemed to not be just worried as his free hand pulled the other back onto the bed and let their kiss continue. Heero easily slipped his tongue within the other's mouth as the hand that had been upon Duo's chin moved down over the shirt the other wore to slip underneath the hem to feel the smooth, soft flesh of Duo's stomach. The simple touch alone pulled a gasp from Duo as his face flushed, his mind whirling off to the world of pleasure as he found himself losing his mind in the kiss, especially when his lower lip was gently nibbled upon by Heero.

The hand under Duo's shirt continued to lightly run over the flesh, inching up his body to circle a lone finger around one of Duo's pert nipples. The actions made Duo shudder, a small sound leaving his lips as his eyes tightly closed. Duo knew that this was not a dream, and because of that his mind was being blown away. The more Heero ran his finger around and over his nipple, the more Duo responded. His body was becoming very sensitive, and even the smallest of touches sent his blood to boiling beneath his skin. In Duo's opinion, this was almost worse than all the times he had been tortured in his dreams.

Heero broke from the kiss as his lips trailed down along Duo's neck, suckling before nipping with his teeth near the collarbone. He let out a low purr as his tongue would flick along the tender, exposed flesh, pulling a rather soft moan from the man under him. It was enough to bring a smirk to his lips as he continued, hand retreating from under the shirt to start popping the buttons off one by one. The shirt was in the way, and since the shirt was only used to sleep in, Heero felt that it didn't really need the buttons anyways. His fingers continued until all the buttons had been removed and ran his hands gently over Duo's stomach and up along his chest to slide the shirt off his shoulders. Wasting hardly any time at all, Heero shifted to remove his own shirt more carefully, since it was actually one of his good shirts.

With no barriers of shirts to stop him, Heero found his lips back upon Duo's skin, this time taking over where his finger had. His moist tongue swirled around the nipple, flicking over it with slow strokes as his other hand toyed and pinched the other. Duo was like heaven to Heero and it fueled the fire burning within him to continue. Every touch, lick, and bite Duo felt was like fire lapping over the wood in a fireplace. It was running like made through his body as he whimpered in pleasure, his stomach flipping as though filled with thousands of butterflies. His own hands had reached up, grabbing onto Heero as though needing him to anchor onto before he drowned in his emotions. Her felt tears sting the corner of his eyes as he silently prayed the other was not just toying around with him. Heero seemed to notice as he paused and sat up slightly, shifting to lick away the tears.

"Duo, I want to claim you as my own. I can't control myself any longer around you." Heero muttered softly, his eyes piercingly beautiful.

"But... you always just joke around. I don't wish to be just a toy or a quick roll in the sack Heero." Duo spoke, the pain filling his eyes.

"You've never been used as just a joke baka. Aishiteru Duo."

Duo was thoroughly shocked at such a confession, and coming from Heero no less! All this time, Duo had assumed Heero just liked to tease and joke around, but apparently he had been holding back for a very long time, much like himself. It opened up his eyes, made his heart soar through the sky, and caused himself to become suddenly very embarrassed. So many emotions flickered across his face as he allowed Heero's words to sink in. He knew he loved Heero back so he leaned up to Heero to give him a rather passionate kiss that poured out all his feelings for him and left Heero a very lucky man.

Heero knew with such a kiss that Duo accepted him and knew he would only be speaking the truth to even admit to loving the braided man before him. His arms wrapped around Duo's body and pulled him tightly against his own as his lips gently caressed Duo's ear. While his teeth tugged and pulled at Duo's earlobe, his hands gently ran down the man's smooth, silky back. His hands would run down slowly, leaving a trail of heat behind before dipping into the back of the silky, dark- blue boxers Duo wore. His hands stilled, just seeming to rest upon Duo's butt as he pulled his lips back to whisper within the other's ear in a rather strained sounding voice.

"If you don't tell me to stop, then I won't until you belong fully to me Duo."

"Then...don't stop until I'm yours. I love you Heero..." Duo gasped out, his face burning from embarrassment.

It had been all Heero needed to hear before he had pushed the other back down, using his own body to pin him to the bed. His eyes were almost cat like as he swooped in to let his lips press against the other's once again while his hands worked on sliding down the boxers that were just going to get in the way. Duo was more than a bit excited by how animalistic Heero was behaving, and knew that Heero's true self was coming out just a bit. Duo eagerly returned the kiss as he felt the heated hand slowly wrap around his member, rubbing from base to tip. The touch sent electric jolts up and down Duo's body as his hips twitched slightly on their own, a low moan swallowed between the two. Duo had been so caught up in feeling, and enjoying what his body was doing, that he jumped slightly at the slickened finger that pushed gently within his body.

Heero was going slowly, taking his time to get Duo accustomed to having his finger buried within his body. Slowly, over time, another finger and then another joined the first and worked Duo's body, adjusting him to something much greater to come. Heero continued to plant passionate kisses upon Duo's upper body while his free hand went back to stroking along his hardened member. The triple on-slant had Duo withering and panting heavily upon the bed, his hands fisted in the sheets as his head tilled backwards exposing his neck in submission to Heero. Seeing Duo in the throes of pure ecstasy, Heero growled softly as he shuddered, his body close to losing control as he gently removed the fingers from the other's body. Heero worked on shedding the rest of his clothes, not caring where they ended up landing and raked his nails lightly along Duo's body, which gained him a rather loud explosion of pleasured cries.

Heero had held himself back long enough, already his skin was covered in black, thick stripes that coiled around his body giving him a rather stunning look. His eyes were more blue and the pupil seemed more cat-like and atop his head were a pair of horns, curled regally within his messy hair. He held Duo captivated as he positioned his own hardness against Duo's opening and pushed slowly within the tight confines inch by inch. He grit his teeth and held himself back to wait once he was fully pushed within the other for Duo to adjust to his member. It took a few minutes, but soon Duo found himself shifting against Heero as though to tell him to hurry it on along. When Heero had first pushed within his body, Duo had forced himself to relax against the pain he felt, but with the pain came immense pleasure, mixing together within the pit of his stomach.

Feeling Duo had grown use to his size, Heero pulled all the way out only to thrust completely into the tight heat of the other. The thrust caused Duo's body to arch like the string on a bow, his lips parting as he screamed out in pure, raw pleasure. Heero cut off his next beautiful noises as his lips connected to Duo's, his body rocking against his as he claimed Duo for himself. Each thrust sent surges of feeling through Duo's entire body and left him begging for more. His fingers held on tightly to Heero as Heero's thrust rocked their bodies as well as the bed they were settled upon. With each thrust, the pleasure coiled within the pit of Duo's stomach strengthened and grew, increasing until it felt like it would swallow him entirely. Heero sensed that they both would not be lasting for too much longer, so he moved his lips down to where Duo's collarbone was and licked along it slowly. Right as he felt Duo's body tightening in the throes of release, he bit down, fangs sinking into the flesh as blood filled his mouth and trickled down Duo's chest to glisten. The bite pulled a sharp cry from Duo as it caused him to release all over himself as well as over Heero's stomach. Heero had tensed as well, lapping up the blood as he tended to the wound, his body releasing his essence deep within the other's body that milked him dry. Even after finishing with his orgasm, Heero stayed buried within, satisfied once his mark showed where he had bitten the other. His arms wrapped around Duo and pulled him close as he rolled their bodies upon the bed to be more comfortable.

No words were uttered, just the sound of heavy breathing filled the silence as Duo fought to keep his eyes open, but he was losing as he felt his eyes slip closed feeling warm and safe feeling within Heero's arms. Heero smiled and looked tenderly down to the now sleeping form of Duo before he placed a kiss to the other's forehead and soon settled down to join his mate within the land of the sleeping. As they two slept, Quatre had finally made his way over and let himself into the apartment in search of the two and when he peeked into Heero's room he nearly died from shock! He felt how much Duo loved Heero, but had always been uncertain of Heero's feelings, but to walk in on them with hardly a sheet to cover up what had just happened Quatre had no doubts that Heero definitely loved Duo back tenfold. He turned and left, closing the door behind him as he sat out in the living room to watch some television, his mind still rolling on the floor over what he had just seen... too much naked flesh for his liking that was for sure ! If it had been Trowa and Wufei then he would of just tip-toed in to join them, but he felt like he witnessed something sacred by looking at Heero and Duo. He just sighed and relaxed in the living room, but it was not long before loud banging fell upon the door causing Quatre to jump in shock.

The banging upon the door had been so loud that it jostled Heero and Duo from their sleep. Heero slipped from the bed and pulled on his pants, looking as though he wanted to launch the world into a nuclear war and stalked from the room towards the door. He opened the door with such force, it nearly went flying off its hinges as it slapped against the wall loudly. Duo had been watching from the distance as he had ran for some pants of his own, streaking right past Quatre who just sat with a hand over his eyes. Standing on the other side of the door was Relena Peacecraft, also known as the Bitch with a complex to Duo. She smiled rather sickeningly as she wrapped her arms around Heero's arm happily, walking into the apartment uninvited.

Quatre noticed how murderous Heero looked and felt that the next World War was about to transpire within the kitchen, so he stepped in politely and cleared his throat. Duo, by that time, had also joined the party going on in the kitchen and paused wondering just when Quatre, their nosy friend had gotten here, but soon shrugged it off and plastered a fake grin upon his face. He was becoming a bit pissed with her hanging off Heero's arm and he was about to open his mouth and speak when Heero cut him right to the chase. Heero sounded rather demonic and beyond angry as he flung the girl from his arm with a seething glare of animosity.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" his voice dripped with malevolence.

"Heero silly! I was coming to see if you would like to go out to eat with me, and since I know the answer I decided to come over and pick you up in person.. isn't that so sweet of me? " she smiled happily and paused, noticing Duo, "And just what is that freak doing here?" she hissed.

"This freak happens to live here you bitch... so you best get the fuck out of OUR apartment before we kick your overly happy ass out the door" Duo fumed, looking clearly upset.

"I don't have to listen to you, you worthless piece of garbage!"

It was the last thing Relena knew before she was picked up and literally thrown from the apartment. She glared at Heero and stood, with all intentions of weaseling her way back inside, but Heero closed and locked the door before she could do anything of the sort. Heero turned his back to the door and moved to pull Duo into his arms in a rather sweet, tender hug. It showed that Heero was going to protect Duo and nothing anyone else said would ever make him change his mind. Duo was his, as it was always meant to be long before they had been reborn. He just felt like burning Relena and having nothing left but a pile of ashes, but he knew he could never do it, since it would just cause more trouble in the end. As he held Duo, his finger gently traced over the mark he had made, signaling Duo belonged to someone and for everyone else to keep their hands and eyes off.

Quatre just heaved a sigh and left the two love birds in the kitchen as he turned, pulling out his cell phone to call up Trowa. He filled his lover in on what had happened just now with Relena, and told him to let Wufei also know that he would not be able to leave until she left. It had been decided that Trowa and Wufei would just come over to the apartment with some food for lunch and camp out until the next day, just to be on the safe side. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! While Quatre was finishing up his phone call, Heero lead Duo out to the living room where they curled up together upon the couch, Duo soon forgetting the queen bee had just made a nuisance of herself.

Out in the hallway Relena burned with fury and filled with rage. How dare that scum take away HER HERRO! She would not stand for this at all. That little freak deserved to die a horrible death and before he took his last breath, be put into his place and shown just WHO was the boss. She glared daggers at the door before stalking past it towards the elevators. She had many things on her mind, and a plot was going to unfold even if it killed her ! Today would be the day that war was placed upon Duo Maxwell and all his buddies for tainting Heero's pure soul! Little did Relena know, that to mess with the King of Demons was to die a more horrific death of pain and agony forever.

~End Chapter Four~

**Author's Note: Gahhh... my brains about to die! I didn't sleep well at all so I'm Extremely Le Tired! Also I appreciate those who have left comments on the story thus far and I do want to go ahead and address something that was brought up. I know when my characters talk, I use '...' to indicate a longer than normal pause.. I tried to cut back and not do it as much on this chapter, but it just kind of happens on its own! Lol Just sorry if it annoys some of you I'll try to not do it as much if I can ! I hope you are a bit more curious to Heero as well... he displayed bits and pieces of his true self, so we shall see what happens in the next chapters to come. Next chapter, has Relena release the beast so to say as her plan backfires badly ! also Zechs will be making his appearance as well so stay tuned! I love you all for reading and giving me your precious time! =D**


	6. Of Myths and Flying Cars

****Well, here comes another chapter ^^ I do want to clear up some things, just so everyone can be on the same pages as me ^^ Heero will be showing himself in this chapter.. or more so what he is and BOY is it awesome! As to everything with him and Duo, Heero knows something very IMPORTANT about Duo, but until it is explained, Duo will forever be clueless as he usually is =) Also the reason Duo did not get any ears and tails, is because normally he is startled and snuck up on which overloads his body and freaks him out, so it causes him to be unable to contain himself, so in the last chapter, he knew it was coming and it was a very serious passionate moment, so his ears and tail stayed away, but fear not, they WILL return! Anyways hope that helped a bit to anyone wondering... I am surprised no one has taken a guess to what Heero could be with a few signs that popped up in the last chapter... lol OHH WELL! I hope you enjoy this nail biting chapter and I just want to thank all the wonderful readers who have taken their time to read this story as well as for everyone who has commented AND to those who have favorited and followed this story ^^ I hope to update as regularly as I can =D May you enjoy the awesome goodness to come ^_^ ****

Chapter Five: Of Myths and Flying Cars

Pure, evil hatred had been all that Relena could possibly stand to think about ever since she had left that cursed apartment. She had thought that her brother would have done his job for once and gotten rid of that looser long before now, and to show up and see him, WELL big mistake! After she had left that cursed apartment, she found her feet taking her back to her large mansion where she steamed within her room. Her body had sat within her chair, pushed up against her desk where she stabbed a sharp pen into the wood, creating a deep mark.

All night she had sat, not even eating supper as her mind spun in many circles over the whole event. She knew the only way to free her Heero, and to gain his love, would be to take out Duo Maxwell once and for all. Once she had her mind made up, she placed a few calls and shared the details. She would hire her long time friend of the family to do the job, since the man doted on her every whim. In order to get the man to agree though, she had to tell a small white lie that fell along the lines of Duo assaulting her in a form of sexual harassment. She smirked in a rather insane manner after hanging up the call.

"In three days Maxwell, your time will be up and Heero will be mine!"

Relena had continued to brew up into the next day, when she finally decided to go storm into her brother's workplace, just to pass the time. She had been demanding entrance into his private office, and before being granted access, barged her happy self right inside...clearly interrupting Zechs. He looked up from the book he was scanning over to send an unimpressed look to his brat of a sister. Standing beside his desk, was Treize, decked out in his full military attire, and straight as a statue. This was one thing Zechs could not stand from his sister, such a pest she could be at the worst of times! He looked away from glaring Relena's soul from her body to finally find what he was looking for.

"Aha! This is what I think we are dealing with Treize, right upon this page. Go ahead and read it while I see why we were interrupted in such an unsophisticated manner." Zechs sweetly said as Treize began to silently read.

"Now what do you want this time dear sister." He sounded very annoyed.

"You can forget about that trash Duo...I doubt he will be around for much longer anyways." it was all she said before she turned and stormed from the room to slam the door after herself.

_~Mythology~_

_ Long before the non-human intelligence signed and negotiated the great peace treaty, war covered the lands. There were many fatalities on both sides out of fear of what was beginning to take place in the world. After countless, pointless battles, a young man who claimed to be a warrior stepped forth and offered peace. The kings of the human kingdoms all assembled with this warrior, who planned to speak on behalf of all supernatural creatures. They sat for many days, allowing the warrior to explain that they were just as confused and uncertain as they were, clearly not understanding what was happening to them. After much debate, the treaty was written up and everyone signed and shook hands upon it. With the treaty in place, it stopped the warring and allowed people's lives to be saved as slowly, over time, they two sides were introduced. _

_ What the kings had not realized was that the warrior who had come in the name of peace, was not just a common warrior at all. The young man was actually a Noble, the King of Demons. He had been appointed by the supernatural beings in order to not lose control and to be guarded and lead with a strong leader who would keep them safe. He had fought for the position and beat out all the others, being the only of his kind and being quite strong, he ruled over them all. With his assistance, they learned to live in harmony with the humans they once were. Rumor was that the King of Demons never died, but in fact could be reincarnated to preserve a youthful body so that no harm would befall his brethren. Now the Demon King held a lover, who was his soul bonded and mate, and over the many centuries upon the world, the lover would also be reincarnated so that the King would never be alone. The only set back was that the reincarnated form of his lover would have no recollection of anything happening within the past lives, but the King would know who it was and be close for protection. _

_ Over the years, and gathering such extensive information, it is wise to leave the King alone, for to unleash his anger will be worse than the Hells opening upon the Earth. He is very protective of his mate, and therefore if any harm befalls said mate, the King is likely to go insane with fury until his mate is returned unharmed. Many people speculated that if the lover was killed, then the king would die, but seeing as how they are reincarnated, it would just bring the King back being more angry than beforehand. Due to how society has become, many just pass off any talk of this as being purely fictional, and untrue since no one has seen nor heard from any 'King of Demons', but we have insight that he is very real and stays out of the public in order to keep things as calm as needed._

_~End Entry~_

After reading the section Treize seemed rather puzzled, his eyes glancing up to his blond haired lover curiously. He once more turned his eyes back to the pages before him as well as the very fine small print in wonderment. Glancing back up he found his fingers rubbing over the bridge of his nose delicately before placing the book upon the desk before him. He was silent for several moments, processing what he had just read, making sure he understood the full amount of what he had just learned.

"Zechs...isn't this just a rumor though? A simple fairytale to make the treaty seem much more heroic in the end? You can't think that the boy Relena is furious about has anything to do with this...do you?" Treize asked in a very smooth voice.

"I do Treize. From what I have gathered from the men who tried to take him, they claimed he just vanished into the shadows like he was not even there! Plus most that have been around him have met a rather gruesome death in the end. I feel if we capture him, regardless of what my daft sister spouts at the mouth, that we can lure the King out and capture him. After all it's best to do tests on the two beings that never die."

Treize did not respond, since he knew Zechs well enough to know he was dead serious and would not stop until he got to the bottom and either proved or disproved the reading he had found within the book. It made Treize a bit uneasy, since his logic side saw the real threat to humanity if the book WAS correct in its assumptions. If Zechs did harm to Duo, and he happened to be linked with this King, then they would not have a fighting chance, but then knowing Zechs he had a plan already. The two had already discussed that the only way to capture the braided boy was to shoot him with a tranquilizer from a distance the next time he was alone, and then once he dropped bring him to the facility, since it would be the safest and no more men would die. With their plans forming, the two left the office to go have some lunch and tea.

**~Time Skip~**

Duo was going CRAZY! For three days he had been cooped up in the apartment, and although he loved his friend's company, he needed fresh air. He was still part animal and so being out in mother nature always calmed and soothed his inner fox. Every time he tried to reason with the other four guys, he hardly got halfway through before he was sternly told no in every language they boys knew. By this point in time, Duo was tempted and since he saw no one around he found his window the best means of escape. He would deal with all the scorn and anger when he got back from stretching his legs.

Climbing from his window, many would call him insane since their apartment was on the top floor, but Duo was very skilled with being an escape artist. He concentrated and soon his human form dissolved and left in his wake a small furred fennec fox, ears impossibly large and standing up straight. Unknown to Duo, he had a very small pair of cream colored horns atop his head, nestled against his ears. Once being fully transformed, he slunk with much learned and attained skill to hop down each flight carefully. He continued to do so until his four paws touched the cement below.

Once he had made it safely to the ground, he once more let the wind surround his body as he was back in human form, braid whipping out behind him as he took off at an easy-going pace. He stuck his hands deep within his pockets and he made his way down the street to a little cafe he always loved to go to. Once reaching the cafe he ordered his mocha beverage with a large muffin and paid, soon picking out the perfect table next to the window. Once settled at his perfect little oasis, he dug into his banana-nut muffin, savoring how ultimately delicious and lip-smacking it was. His muffin though, met it's end as he ate every last crumb before moving on to his coffee enriched beverage.

While he thoroughly enjoyed his mocha blend, his bright, cheerful eyes glanced out the large window, watching the people mill about on the streets. He always wondered what people did when not roaming the streets, but he knew life was different for every person his eyes could see. with a long sigh he turned his expression back to his drink, sipping at it happily. He loved people, and loved to get to know new and old friends even more, to understand them fully. Due to his past, Duo had never allowed himself to get too close to people, but somehow Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had made the exception and wormed right into his heart. Just at the thought of how close they all were brought a soft, sweet smile upon his face, lighting it up in a very stunningly beautiful manner.

Soon enough, Duo would finish his heavenly beverage and stand, intending on making his way back to the apartment, being prepared for his long lecture. He walked out of the door and started walking back towards his apartment slowly, just enjoying everything around him. He never noticed the danger swiftly approaching. Duo also seemed to forget just how smart Heero was and that Heero knew he had left mere moments after he had scaled the apartment complex wall. Heero had left soon after, the other three friends following as they began to search for Duo. Once they were able to see him in the distance, time seemed to stand still as Quatre let lose a loud scream of pure terror.

The loud screech of tires filled the noise of the street, causing a dead silence to break out among the passing people who stopped to look. Duo turned around and saw a black car racing right towards him for a head on collision. Duo was too shocked to react as he backed up in pure fear. What the hell was wrong with the driver sailing right for him? He attempted to get out of the way, but his foot caught loose gravel and his body fell right to the ground. He would not have any time to get out of the way of the speeding death trap. Duo was preparing to die and begun bracing himself for the impact, but the impact never came. He cracked open his eyes and gasped in pure amazement.

Heero, seeing what was about to happen let lose a very terrifying growl, his body jumping to action as he took off running for Duo, his fear of losing the other causing his body to shift and contort. His body had changed into a large tiger with bright orange fur covering every inch of his body. Thick stripes coiled around his body as his tail lashed rapidly. Atop his head, pressed against his flattened ears was a pair of coiled, long horns that were pitch black. Dancing upon his body were flames, licking at him gently as he stood protectively over Duo upon the ground right as the car crashed into the monster demonic looking tiger at a rapid speed.

People screamed in fear of the people being crushed and killed, but instead of any damage being done to Heero, the front of the car was crunched in and badly damaged. The smell of gasoline easily wafted within Heero's nose as he tossed his head, his horns raking the car and throwing it within the air several feet. The driver was trapped within the car and screaming in pure terror as he flew through the air. The car landed with sparks flying up, rolling down the road and skidding along the pavement. Heero watched as the car continued right towards Relena. Heero had smelled her all over the car, his eyes, glowing as though fire itself was within the very sockets in pure anger at the bitch of a girl. He watched, fangs being exposed as the car rolled right over her and took her down to the ground.

He knew it would not kill her, after all, he had bigger pains to reap upon her for trying to kill Duo. He seethed, the flames lapping against him and showing his fury as Relena passed out from the pain of breaking several bones and receiving many burns. He was prepared to stalk over to her and paw her around for a bit, but a cute tug at his tail stopped him in his tracks. He turned his large, beautiful head to look at his tail and came face to face with Duo. Duo grabbed his face and happily nuzzled into Heero-tiger. Duo had been so stunned and excited to see Heero FINALLY in his natural form that it was not long before his ears and tail joined the fun. His large ears were standing up proud and tall as he buried his face into the silky tiger fur and smiled, a giggle leaving his throat happily.

Heero rubbed his head against Duo, knocking him over as he rubbed all over him, making sure the other was safe and not injured in any form. Once approving the other was indeed safe, he let out a growl, giving Duo a rather firm look. Understanding the look, Duo changed into his full fox form and would have blushed if he could. Once he had changed, Heero picked him up by his scruff and began to pad his way to the apartment. The flames that had been around his body, had dissipated by this point and he just looked like a large tiger with horns. He still looked as though he could snap anyone in half as he made his way back to their friends. Heero was going to let Duo have it once they got home, and he would not allow him anything sweet for at least a week for nearly taking a hundred years off his life.

Quatre looked absolutely shocked beyond all reason as his mouth just hung open like a door on a broken hinge. Wufei had snorted and muttered something along the lines of 'Figures', and Trowa just held a knowing look upon his face. Trowa held a deep connection with beast like creatures, and had known for a long time Heero was very important for all of the non-humans survival, and seeing this proved he had been correct in his assumption. He smirked once Heero brought Duo over to them and he turned, closing Quatre's gaping mouth. Trowa also knew that the apartment would be unsafe for the two at the moment, especially since Relena Peacecraft had just been injured. He gave a simple look to Quatre, allowing his little love to read his mind and nodded in understanding.

"Heero, you and Duo need to come to my home for the time being...plus I feel you have some explaining to do as well and Duo will be safe there. You two will be in some hot water for a while, so for the next few weeks my home will be best. It's out of the city and is guarded by a gate and protected from intruders." the blond spoke softly.

Heero looked to the three men before him and nodded gently. He waited for Quatre to lead the way as he would follow behind carefully with his precious burden within his jaws. Duo just enjoyed the ride, his mind swirling like crazy to try and understand what was going on. His mind ran over everything he had been told as a boy before his parents had been brutally murdered and ripped apart. He just heaved a sigh, a low growling purr of contentment leaving his throat as he found himself drifting off to sleep as he swung gently from Heero's jaws. As Duo slept, the other four made their way to Quatre's estate which was huge ! It could easily sleep a hundred guests if they wanted it to.

It was large, the outside painted yellow with white trim and shutters on the outside. A large iron fence and gate surrounded the massive property and kept no-good-doers away from the door. Quatre would open the gate and allow them all within the protective barrier that came up from his families abilities. It would keep anyone from seeing anything that happened within the grounds and house. Heero paused as he changed back into his human form, within his arms Duo's little form curled up and continued to snooze gently. Heero's clothes were torn and tattered, but he appeared to be perfectly unharmed. Looking at him, he looked like a dog got the best of him, not a car going twenty miles over the speed limit. It was shocking to see, but also a huge relief to the others as they made their way inside the home and to the living room. After being settled, Heero leaned his head back and let out a gentle yawn, holding Duo close to his body for warmth and to reassure himself that Duo was perfectly fine.

"Get some rest Heero. Tomorrow you can fill us in on everything."

It was all Quatre said as he stood up and left the room after leaving Heero instructions on how to get to his bedroom for the night. Trowa and Wufei soon followed after their blond lover to get some rest in their bedroom up the stairs. Heero had lifted his tired body from the couch and moved to the assigned bedroom where he dropped upon the bed, Duo curled close to his chest. Heero was out cold in a mere matter of minutes, his body exhausted from his run in with the car. Duo remained oblivious as he snuggled deeper into Heero and his neck and settled further into his slumbering state. Little did he know that fate was about to test their bond and throw them in the sea of danger.

~End Chapter Five~

**Author's note: Well hope this chapter was good and has you guys a bit more cleared up on how things will be playing out, even though I tend to surprise and throw twist and turns in every time I get the chance ^^ WOW, what do you all think of Heero.. quite a beautiful, scary creature he is ^_^ BUT sorry this is sooo late! I've been working on artwork for the characters and such ^^ I actually should have Duo with his ears and tail finished fully tomorrow and will post the link up in a review for the current chapter so you can go look. I am also doing a picture of Heero's other form ^_~ and been working on Wufei's naga form.. soo exciting. If I can get Duo and Heero finished then I might just past the links to them and post them as a chapter for you to go check out.. I'll think of something ! Hope you all enjoyed and I appreciate you reading it and commenting/staying with me for the story ^^ May you all have a wonderful Labor Day !**


	7. History Lessons and Impending Doom

**** Back again and much appreciation to everyone who sticks with me like glue to read the story ! It truly means a lot to me =D Anywho! While I am not about to die I figured I would go ahead and get this chapter up and running, and at the end I will have a couple links for you to go check out ^^ Or... hopefully at least one to two... BAH I drew a cuuuuute picture of Heero and Duo as children in their other forms, so it's of a baby flaming tiger with small horns and the fennec fox ^^ Plus I've drawn Duo with just his ears and tail... working on one for Heero before I'll move on to try and get a picture up for what Wufei's naga form looks like ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter... Heero gives Duo the explanation and some other exciting things happen as well ^_^ ****

_** #/d5e2n1b **_**(Is a picture of Heero and Duo as children in their non-human forms ^^ Very cute ! Hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter Six: History Lesson and Impending Doom

Warm, bright rays of sun filtered through the many large windows scattered around the large mansion, warming the inside of the house pleasantly. It was still fairly early in the morning, which found Duo curled beneath the many blankets and pillows, cocooned like a caterpillar awaiting its butterfly wings. He was alone within the bed, since Heero had been up already for a good hour, walking around the mansion as he just occupied his thoughts. He knew today he would fill in his friends and especially Duo about everything, and knew there would be many questions to answer. While he walked through the living room, the smell of caffeine penetrated his senses and pulled a low purr from his throat. He made his way towards the wonderful aroma and came to the kitchen where he moved up beside Trowa silently.

Trowa had always been an early riser, and today had been no different. He pulled on his clothes after climbing out of the bed he shared with his two lovers and moved down the stairs towards the kitchen. He loved coffee, and so he had decided to make a nice, large pot of the caffeinated beverage. His green eyes watched each stream of black goodness fill the glass pot, before he noticed that he was not alone anymore in the kitchen. Tilting his head sideways he looked over to Heero who has his eyes fixated upon the pot of gold. The simple, longing look on Heero's face tugged Trowa's lips up into a slight smile. He seemed to have found a coffee friend indeed!

"Care for a mug Heero? It has to taste better than just day dreaming about it." Trowa said with a chuckle.

At the simple question, Heero found himself nodding to let the other know he definitely wanted a cup of coffee. Trowa already knew the other wanted a mug, so he went ahead and pulled down two nice sized mugs for each of them. He took the dark blue mug and left Heero with the red one. Taking his sweet time, in Heero's opinion at least, he poured until both mugs were filled close to the top, just leaving enough room for creamer and sugar. With the mugs filled and steaming gently, Trowa added two spoons of sugar and four spoons of creamer before stirring and taking a large sip from his mug in pure satisfaction. Being completely opposite from Trowa, Heero added one spoon of creamer and absolutely no sugar, just enjoying the creamy, bitter taste.

"Thanks" Heero muttered after his own sip.

Trowa just tilted his head as he watched Heero walk from the kitchen to move towards the back porch. The porch was nestled within a large garden will all kinds of flowers, bushes, and small trees planted and blooming in a very grand manner. Heero never admitted it out loud, but he rather enjoyed the outdoors. Flowers, and being out in the wilderness always made his inner feline relaxed and calmed. He took a seat on the porch and reclined, his feet lifted from the ground as he just enjoyed the cup of hot coffee and the sounds of the birds waking up and singing out their joys to the world.

While he was settled in the chair, he smiled at the pair of arms that slowly wrapped around his neck gently. He took a deep breath in and murred out in contentment, turning his head to look up at his sleepy-eyed Duo. He took in the messy braid, many strands sticking out all over the place, and the lovely flushed appearance and ruffled clothes. Heero never grew tired of how Duo looked first thing in the morning...it always made Heero wish to pounce him to the ground. Heero leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Duo's slightly parted ones in a searing 'Good Morning' kiss as he pulled Duo into his lap comfortably. Duo, taking note of the coffee, slipped the mug into his own had to take a big gulp and promptly made a sour expression.

"Yuck! Heero you can't possibly call this coffee... where is the sugar... the cream... nasty I think your coffee has killed half my taste buds!" Duo exclaimed in terror.

"Nonsense Duo, I just happen to like mine as coffee, and not syrup in a cup thank you!" Heero retorted back.

Duo chose the less adult-like reaction and happily stuck out his tongue to Heero and his horrible coffee before wiggling out of the other's lap to scamper back into the house singing about breakfast time. Heero just chuckled and stood from the chair before making his way back inside towards the dining table he saw all the food on. He was greeted by a much to happy Quatre, a grumpy looking Wufei, hyper, energetic Duo, and calm Trowa. He found he rather liked having breakfast with his friends and took the seat beside Duo, who was happily piling his plate with food. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, grits, fruits along with juice, milk, and coffee to drink. This was a spread he knew Duo would never forget since they never cooked like this but on rare occasions.

Breakfast was a rather nice experience, since they all ate, and chatted lightly about how they slept and what their plans for the day would be. Quatre though kept giving Heero the 'look' letting the stoic Heero know that after they finished eating it would be up to his explanations about yesterday. It made Heero give Quatre a rather scary look, but the blond never backed down and at times was the most fierce one in the group with his mother hen tendencies. The other three were completely ignorant on the stare-down Heero and Quatre were having, and eventually Heero gave in with a slight roll of his eyes while he took a bite out of a thick slice of bacon. It was at this moment that Duo happily chimed in after downing his large glass of milk in one go.

"Sooooo Heero you going to fill us peons in about yesterday? I mean I know your other form, but I have a feeling you aren't telling me something and I wanna know!" Duo spoke happily.

Heero just swallowed a groan as he shoved the rest of his bacon slice into his mouth and gave a firm nod, clearly showing how uncomfortable he was at just being poked and prodded for information. Before he had time to answer a bulletin update flashed over the television as the reporter took a break from the weather. The change in subject caused Duo to push away from the table and move into the living room where he perched right in front of the television, violet-blue eyes wide in shock. Seeing as Duo left, the other boys decided to follow suit and moved from the dining table, since they were all finished with breakfast. They took up various chairs and looked at the screen as the new report flashed on and the reporter woman began to speak.

_~And important update was just sent in concerning the large wreck that took place yesterday evening on the main street in the heart of the city. For anyone who has not heard, a black car nearly ran down a poor young man, who was saved by another man who came to his aid in a rather awe-inspiring way, knocking the car away and sending it flying. Many people witnessed the car roll over one Relena Peacecraft. The woman who is assumed to be responsible is in the local hospital in a deep coma due to her injuries. Apparently, several witnessed claimed they say Miss. Peacecraft giving instructions to the man who drove the black car moments before the car took off in a bee-line straight for the young man seen in the video. The man tried to get out of the line, but it is apparent the driver was TRYING to run him over, and at the last minute this large, beautiful tiger came and shielded the man with his body and saved the day. The car was so damaged by the speed and impact it flew back several yards and burst into flames after rolling over Miss. Peacecraft. The driver was unable to escape in time before the car exploded. After the dust seemed to settle down the tiger picked up the man, who had turned into a cute little furry creature and carried him away to safety. Several people were shocked, and many woman squealed at how cute it was afterwards, glad the two had not been injured in any way. When and if Relena Peacecraft wakes from the coma, charges will be filed and jail time will need to be served for the community to truly be happy and satisfied, since the wreck could have hurt many more innocent civilians. In other news, this evening we will be reporting on the recent disappearances happening throughout the city and let you all know what we have dug up and can report on. ~_

Quatre muted the television as he leaned his head back and seemed absolutely disgusted that Relena would try to do that. They had way to many run-ins with her in college and she always seemed to hate Duo for being the object of Heero's affection and protection. In Quatre's opinion, the woman had finally snapped and gone completely batty and the only safe place for her was in the coma or a padded room for the rest of her life to keep her out of trouble from her obsessions. Quatre parted his lips before straightening within his chair, turning to level his eyes on Heero. Heero felt the stare and sighed, clearing his throat, which seemed to gather everyone's attention. He appeared to be putting his thoughts together and organizing them before he leaned forwards, his elbows resting upon his knees and thighs.

"Well the best way to tell you is to fill you in on the history of all the supernaturals and the abilities way back to when there were the wars." Heero muttered before saying the most they had ever heard him speak.

"Way back, you all know there were a string of wars, many people dying on both sides pointlessly all because we did not understand anything going on. Well , in the books it talks about the King of Demons stepping forth and holding many congressional meetings with the humans in order to attain a more peaceful life for all at the time. Well way back in that time, I was the King of Demons. I was chosen since I seemed to have a better head about what was going on and I knew how to lead and save as many lives as possible in battle. I never truly die, but after living so long, I am reborn to keep the balance of everything. Just like if I am somehow killed, I am reborn knowing who and what I am. Now then, Duo, you are the same. You are always reborn, but you forget your previous life, so in our various lifetime's I have always found you and kept you safe, since we are soul mates. It's a bond that can never be broken, and even in our new lives, we are drawn to one another, which is why I keep a protective eye on you, to keep you safe. When you are put into harm's way, much like what Relena did, I tend to shift and my more demonic side shines through a bit and I get very angry. The humans, throughout the thousands of years, have tried to keep me from getting angry, since I could unleash all of hell upon the earth to reap my vengeance and have you safe. Throughout the time, I have always been in contact with my court. My court is the people I trust with my life and throughout the times they reappear to stay by my side, but they are similar to Duo in not knowing what importance they play, if something were to unsettle the balance and peace. I have already found most of my Court which consists of Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. I do know that I am seeking out two more, but they will show in good time when it's right and needed. Now then, I have my suspicious that someone is purposely trying to separate the peace and unity between the humans and non-humans, I just don't have much to go by, all we can do is hope no one believes the King of Demons is real and very much alive."

Heero chose now was as good as any to stop, since he had explained how he wanted to. He was not one that had been born with conversational abilities, so if they were waiting for more, they would be sadly disappointed. He took his time to look around at his lover and friends and would have laughed if it were not a very serious topic. Duo sat with his mouth hanging open like a fish in pure amazement at the juicy information he had just learned. Wufei looked about ready to go murder a few people, since he was one for justice and trying to break something that had been in place for centuries was just wrong and uncalled for. Trowa kept his safe reaction, as though he had already figured it out being as witty and smart as he was. Quatre was gob-struck and he had to process the information for a while as he let it all sink in before glancing back to Heero.

"Heero, you talk as though you fear a war is upon us." Quatre spoke.

"I feel in the air and atmosphere that a War will be approaching, I just do not know when or why...yet." he grunted, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, at least I know why I was always so drawn to you, not like I'm complaining! It's nice knowing we were destined to be together even when we get new bodies, so thanks for allowing us the knowledge." Duo said, sounding truly sincere.

Heero just shook his head at Duo being serious and reached out to tug Duo onto his lap once more and to him, at that moment, everything was right as it should be. While the five sat in the living room, pondering over things, the city was in an uproar. Some strange mechanical contraption had been roaming the streets, killing innocent people in cold blood and doing horrible damage to several buildings in its pathway. The robotical device set buildings on-fire, and tore bodies apart limb for limb, all the while recording its progress. The machine had been designed and crafted by one Zechs, and this was a little test to play and toy around with the people.

His machine never harmed a human, just mutilating the non-human population and striking fear and terror in the minds of all upon the streets as screams filled the air. He watched on his computer screen, such a glint fluttering within his hardened eyes. He had just recently gotten back from the hospital and he had to admit he was more than a piss peeved at what had happened to his sister, even if it was her own stupidity. This was his way to atone for his sister's plan backfiring on herself. As he watched more bodies flying through the air, and blood littering the streets, a large smile spread upon his features. It twisted his face and made him look as though he was too far gone to ever be saved from his mental craziness. He knew soon he would have a key part and then it would all belong to him!

With all the destruction happening within the city, the new flashed back to an emergency. With the screen flashing rapidly, Heero took the remote from Quatre and un-muted the frantic sounding woman. Behind her they noticed the chaos and destruction and it brought tears to Quatre's eyes at the mere sight. Heero glared at the screen as he held Duo more tightly against his body in a show of protection. This was not a good sign at all, and it was proving that Heero was definitely onto something going on in the city that the citizens knew nothing about.

_~If you are not in the city than don't come. The mayor has signaled for everyone to get off of the streets and to the safest places possible. About thirty minutes ago, this robot touched down in the city and it's been death and carnage since. Body parts are littering the roads and sidewalks as frantic people run for their lives. The army is bringing in tanks to fire upon the machine and hopefully stop it in its tracks. From what we have gathered, whoever landed this robot is also responsible for all the disappearances lately as well. It's clear they have a certain target, and that's anyone who is not human. We need to do our best as a city to find the culprit and stop them in their tracks. The peace amongst the humans and the non-humans is too valuable and important to go on unchecked. As of now, we have counted forty-five deaths just on this street alone. Wait, this is just in, from what our camera-man is getting the Robot seems to be stopped. It's lifting into the air and moving out of the street and out of the city. No one knows why it is suddenly withdrawing unless it's done its job and has been told to return. Police have tried to follow, but it appears there is a cloaking device making the robot unable to been picked up on radar and seen by the human eye. Everyone please stay indoors if possible for the remainder of the day. We do not want any more deaths to take place, so your safety should come first and foremost. Updates will come on within the next hour as cleanup crews get to work.~_

They were absolutely stunned into silence as the television channel went blank. On the screen it held 'stand by' and Heero knew they were repairing fallen lines and everything else. He held his suspicions, and he was not liking what his thoughts were coming up with. He held onto Duo even more as he turned and looked to Trowa, who had collected Quatre into his own arms. Wufei stood, pacing back and forth, his families guardian, a solid black cobra, coiled around his neck to help keep him from flying off the handle. Even with the five of them being a good, safe distance from the city, they could still hear all the sirens of police, ambulances, and any other truck on the scene. Time would not be given, and Heero knew this. He was glad he had filled in the others on everything, since now they would know what to start looking for and really using their senses to figure out what they could. For now, the city felt as though a nuke had gone off on them, plummeting them into a desperate, doomed state of feeling. All were scared and uncertain of what was going on, or if it were an act of terrorism, but they all longed for life to go back to how it had always been. Heero knew he would have to be stronger than ever and be a pillar for all his kind to lean on once things heated up. He could already see the battle looming over the horizon, and it was not something he was rejoicing over. He had a mate to protect and his family to keep safe or he would die trying.

~End Chapter Six~

**Author's Note: Blarg! I am soo sorry this has taken me this long to get out. I did manage to do one picture for you guys that is finished... but my dear, sweet nephew has given me his stomach virus so I have been best friends with the sink all day and still feel like a squashed bug in the pavement. With next chapter I'm hoping to have a couple more pictures finished. I have to redraw the Duo picture on Gimp so I can color it... and work on one for Heero... soo just bare with me please. Once I get better I'll be back to myself and be better about updating.. I swear in this house when it rains it pours, and once it pours it floods! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THE CHAPTER THOUGH. I put a lot of thought into what I wanted to happen, and with Zechs attacking the city, people are becoming paranoid and the ball will start to roll a bit more swiftly ^_^ Duo will possibly be kidnapped in the next chapter.. who knows I haven't carved it in stone yet, but Zechs will be making an appearance and I will be introducing two characters that are ALL MINE! They are based off me and my friend so I have rights to them in this story ^^ I will also be putting up pictures of them when the time is right ^^ so stay tuned and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A LOT TO MEEEEE! YOU GUYS ROCK! -Hands all cookies and brownies-**


	8. In the Darkness of Night

****BAH! I AM SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HAVE NOT HAD THE BEST OF LUCK AND WAS IN ANOTHER WRECK AND I'M HOPING MY NEW CARS ISN'T TOTALED. AN ELDERLY LADY RAN THE STOP SIGN AND IT GAVE ME A MENTAL BREAKDOWN SINCE I'M STILL RECOVERING FROM THE LAST WRECK ME AND MY BESTIE FRIEND/SISTER WERE IN RIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS BUT I AM CALMED DOWN AND KEEPING FINGERS CROSSED FOR GOOOOOD LUCK! IF ANYONE HAS ANY GOOD LUCK TO SPARE FEEL FREE TO SHARE SOME WITH THE POOR CURSED WOMAN! So this is the second time writing this since my computer froze and for SOME reason did not keep my story! Well anyways here it is... AGAIN! I doubt it will be as good as the first since it had quite a bit of funny moments I can't fully remember BUT for anyone interested in seeing the picture I put up go to kitkitshinigami . deviantart . com and go to my gallery and find 'Friends' should be Duo and Heero as children in their other forms ^^ any who I feel the need to warn everyone that this chapter will have torture... and parts will reallly be scary (raaaaape warning) ! Be warned and please don't kill me about it... promise it'll get better ^^ On other news lets get this party started =3 ****

Chapter Eight: In the Darkness of Night

A few weeks had passed since the attack on the city that left three hundred and forty-two civilians dead, and Quatre was at his wits end. His mansion had been turned into shambles since he had, out of the kindness of his heart, ask Heero and Duo to stay until things calmed down. Duo could not sit still, and it seemed that everything dangerous followed him around since he always stayed in trouble for something or another. Quatre would never forget the few incidents that had happened revolving around one Duo Maxwell.

Quatre had been heading to the kitchen so he could make himself a nice, hot cup of tea, but when he stepped into the kitchen it was like a bomb had exploded. Flour covered the entire kitchen, all over the floor and counters and every nook and cranny. Leading from the large pile of flour were small, foxy paw prints heading away outside to no doubt hide. Heero, also seeing the mess marched out and pulled Duo from under the porch and the laughter started. Duo was in his fox form, ears flattened and covered with at least half the flour. The other boys had laughed until nearly dieing from how Duo looked, even when Duo sneezed a large puff of flour came out as a cloud.

After the whole flour incident and a few others, Quatre had finally deemed the other as cursed with rotten luck! It was as though Duo walked around with a bright sign flashing on his back that stated 'Please, assist with a kick in the ass!' There had been much debate on what to do with the braided male in order to keep him out of any further trouble. All had come to agreement, very much against Duo's rather loud protests, that Heero would be babysitting the young man to keep him out of trouble. Duo was growing very tired of being watched and followed wherever he went in the large, spacious house. Soon enough Duo was sprawled upon the large couch in front of the television dozing peacefully. He figured if he did absolutely nothing, then nothing could happen and nothing would get broken! Oh how wrong he was though, since as he had just gotten into his dreams, a loud crack resounded in the room. The leg upon the couch broke and caused the couch to flip, Duo being rolled across the hardwood floor. Laughter surrounded Duo as he woke with a groan and sat up to glare at the couch that lay on its side. Once the laughter filled his ears, his face blushed a bright red in embarrassment as he ducked his head and found his arms crossing over his chest.

"You see Quat? I can be sleeping and disaster strikes at every turn!" Duo huffed out in agitation.

"Well, Duo it just means lady bad luck must harbor a deep love for you is all." Quatre said around a large smile.

"Don't worry Duo, we are going back home today where you can destroy whatever you wish." Heero grunted out.

Duo perked up at those simple words of going back home. He missed his room and his apartment life he shared with Heero. Before anyone knew what happened, he was up on his feet and dragging Heero off behind him bidding Quatre goodbye and thanking him for the stay. Heero just gave a wave as he was pulled out of the mansion and down the walkway by a very eager Duo. Heero continued to be drug through the entire city and down many blocks and sidewalks before finally Duo stopped in front of their apartment complex. Heero chuckled at the pure look of joy and love on Duo's face at being back home, with all his tons of junk.

The two made their way in the building and straight to the elevator before going all the way to the top and to their door. Heero seemed pleased that their door was still locked and secure so he pulled his keys out and let them inside of the untouched living quarters. Duo went straight to the living room and cranked up the air before flopping upon the couch he knew would never let him down... or fall and breathed a happy sigh of contentment. Heero made his way to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge before scowling. Inside was milk gone bad, food gone bad, and other things far past their expiration date. Being away for a few weeks took a toll on their beautifully stocked fridge. Heero knew they would need to go grocery shopping or they would be doing a lot of ordering out for food.

After dumping and pouring out all the bad food and beverages that were beyond their healthy time, Heero also moved into the living room to watch Duo lounging about. With a slight snort, Heero moved over to the desk where he began to boot up his computer to do a few reports. While he sat at the desk, his fingers began to roll along the keys as he began to type and look up various, secretive information before storing it in various places for safe keeping. Heero continued to work even as the ringing of the phone startled Duo from his slumber. With many unintelligent words from Duo he slunk his way over to the phone and picked it up rather grumpily.

"Yeah what you want?" Duo slurred out around a yawn.

"FINALLY! Duo Maxwell where have you been you lazy ass? The shop is behind and we could use your amazingly talented fingers anytime you get motivated to get down here!" The voice of Duo's friends fussed.

"Hey Howard, nice to hear from you once in a blue moon... and sure I can come by this evening for an hour or two... we need groceries anyways or I'll starve to death, sound good big guy?" Duo asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Sure, sounds good to me brat, now don't get lost on the way here!"

With that, Howard hung up and left Duo to putter around the apartment before he moved to sit right upon Heero's lap before yawning. His head rested upon the shoulder of Heero as he allowed his eyes to slip gently closed. Heero paused in his work to gently wrap his arms around Duo and burrowed his nose into the long haired man's neck before purring happily. Heero loved how affectionate Duo was, and how he never cared about what others thought or said. He sighed and nuzzled into Duo gently before pulling back gently to press his lips against the others lovingly.

"Go on Duo and get ready, I'll make a list for groceries for you to get on the way home." Heero muttered lifting Duo gently.

Duo just heaved a sigh before he stepped away from Heero and moved off to his own bedroom slowly. He removed the clothes he was currently wearing and pulled on a pair of faded, ripped jeans with a rather old looking black tee shirt he normally did his work with. The last thing he did was pull on his sneakers and then moved out to the kitchen where he propped upon the counter. Heero was leaned over the counter, pencil in hand as he scribbled down some groceries they needed to get them by for the next few days. Heero made the list short, so Duo would not be out on his own for too long, and he thought it would be the safest option!

Once getting his list for food, Duo moved out the door after a rather nice kiss from Heero and made his way down to the elevator. He rode it all the way down to the lobby and took off to the streets and towards the body shop he worked at from time to time. He could not help the large grin plastered to his features as he was once again out in the open, enjoying the night life and the fresh air. He made the stroll to the shop as pleasurable and enjoyable as possible. Coming to the shop he was met by Howard. The man was up there in age, and always wore bright, colorful Hawaiian shirts with a pair of shorts, no matter what the weather. With a strong pat to Duo's back, he was tugged inside and showed the cars lined up that needed looking at and work done to them. It was enough to even get to Duo, who looked with large, shocked eyes at how MUCH work he looked at just now.

Hours slipped away as the evening sky turned to blacks and purples signalling it was night fall. Duo had been working very diligently non-stop. He had already completely repaired four vehicles and seeing the remaining five cars still waiting, Duo figured it was a good time to call it quits for the night. He packed up everything, putting all the tools back in their proper places before he stepped out into the cool air, locking up the shop behind him. Once the shop was secured, he turned and made his way down the street, hands diving to rest within his pockets as he started to whistle a nice, merry little tune. He was making his way to the grocery store so he could get some food and a few drinks to keep Heero and himself happy. The further he moved down the ever winding sidewalk, the more Duo started to feel he was being watched, and rather intently as well. He made sure to keep his pace even and kept his face straight ahead, so he would not seem suspicious as he pushed his ears to hear anything unfamiliar to himself. Suddenly all the hair along the back of Duo's neck stood up as though electricity was shooting through his veins and Duo took off into a full blown run. His feet pounded upon the cement as many footfalls sounded behind him. Duo ran with everything he had and turned to duck within a near by alley as he gasped for breath, trying to find the best place to hide. He found himself morphing into the shadows as the people in hot pursuit ran past the alley not seeing him in the shadows. Duo felt a wave of relief sweep throughout his entire body as he stayed where he was, feeling as though they had continued on their way and he would be able to get home to Heero, but it wasn't meant to be. He felt a sharp sting within the side of his neck that burned and felt like a heated liquid being poured over his body. He gasped as his hand flew up to his neck and pulled out a dart with a bright yellow tag on the end. The once bright, vibrant eyes began to dilate and become blurred and unfocused as Duo's body slowly slumped and slid down the wall as he was soon knocked out from the drug coursing through his veins.

Once his body was out cold, a sniper upon a nearby rooftop called in the location and for the men to come back around and prepare the body to be moved. Once the men, all dressed in black, got back to the body they were startled as a side door swung open and light poured into the alley. The brightness allowed the person to see the men chaining the out cold boy, and in the persons opinion this was a very bad sign. The person stepped out with bright, piercing violet eyes and long, black hair with soft blue highlights. She was slender and dressed in a rather interesting burlesque dancing outfit, her body showing much skin and her hair pulled up high and cascading down around herself with feathers sticking out. She glared as vines began to swirl gently around her feet as she looked ready to chew someone's face off.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? I really hope you are not abducting this poor boy... if so I would have to assume you are the ones responsible to all the missing people." she hissed out dangerously.

"Quick! Grab the girl! She's seen us plus Zechs could use another test subject since the girl is not human!" The sniper called out frantically.

Fern, the young woman was grabbed and man-handled as she kicked, bit, and screamed out bloody murder. She found her fists connecting with body parts and faces as her feet and legs lashed out as well like a wild beast trying to be taken down. Finally, the men were fed up and placed a cloth over her mouth and nose as a strong, pungent odor filled her senses and had her sagging in the arms pulling and tugging at her. The men moved, dragging her to a rather large, solid black van with hardly any windows upon it. After the girl had been chained and tossed inside, they went back and hoisted up Duo and threw him rather uncaring into the back right on top of the girl. All the men loaded into the van and the vehicle sped off with the sound of screeching tires. A pair of angry, teal eyes looked out of the alley and watched the van speeding off. The person who had just witnessed her sister being abducted jumped upon her motorcycle and took off, speeding like a demon out of Hell after the van. With her pristine white helmet on, it was hard to tell what she looked like since she was completely covered in a riding outfit of white leather. The bike followed after the van at a safe distance as both moved out and away from the City limits. The van eventually turned off the road to a long, winding road that lead to a large, fenced in facility with many guards posted all around. The bike sped past the road to not seem suspicious as she recognized the facility as the science nut, Zechs work place where he developed cures for diseases and everything else along those lines. Finding what she needed, she found another way to get back to the city and knew it was time for action. she would be calling in the big guns and searching for the King. She knew with the effort taken to capture the braided boy, that he was very important and to her it meant only one thing, and that was that the boy was the lover of their King. Finding the king though would be no simple task, she would have to pick the city's lock and pry into anything she could without leaving anything behind. With her internal thoughts, she sped through the night to her club, after all she had much work to do.

It felt like an eternity, but slowly Duo found himself coming to with a rather killer migraine. His eyes glanced slowly around as he came to discover he was strapped down to a hard, metal table. He struggled against the straps binding him and found he was unable to move with how many there were. He finally sighed and settled himself to just glare up at the ceiling, not even jumping when the heavy door swung open to bang against the wall. A rather tall figure stepped into the room and into Duo's line of site before blue eyes peered down at the tied up individual. Duo took note that the man favored Relena and had long, platinum- blond hair that fell down to his hips. Duo just stared at the man without showing any sort of emotion to give away any vulnerabilities.

"Well, it seems we have caught quite the smart ass." Zechs spoke coldly, "I am Zechs, and this dear boy will be your miserable home until you die...once I've had my fun of course!"

Duo could tell by the look in the man's eyes that he had lost all of his mind somewhere in the great beyond and felt the need to share himself with the world. Duo stayed perfectly still as he watched the man pull out a very long, foot long needle that was attached to a syringe filled with dark red liquid. Duo stiffened a bit at the horrendous sight, since he was an avid hater of all objects needle wise. Before Duo had much time, his shirt was ripped, exposing his stomach to the lunatic of a man, who chuckled and brought the needle to the pale flesh and shoved it painfully into the soft tissue of Duo's abdomen. Zechs watched as Duo shivered violently, his skin breaking out into chills before the convulsing began. Duo's body looked like it was seizing as he thrashed about on the metal table painfully, which just brought a chuckle from Zechs lips as he watched intently.

Duo did not know how long his body convulsed upon the table, but he was so very tired and his body felt heavy and nauseated. Eventually his body calmed down as he gasped, panting heavily, his hair sticking to his face as his eyes rolled to look to Zechs. Watching everything, Zechs was very impressed and pleased with how Duo had responded. If it had been anyone else they would have died within the first couple of minutes of having the drug injected, but with Duo still being alive it showed his resilience and thus proved him to be a perfect test subject. It did not take long before Zechs approached Duo once more with more syringes and medical tools, along with another tall, stern looking man to assist him.

"See Treize? He is proving to be quite the specimen already!" Zechs smirked, "Now lets see how much pain he can handle..."

Zechs picked up a scapulae and moved to Duo's forearm before sliding the sharp edge against the flesh which caused Duo to flinch. Dark red blood seeped swiftly form the cut as Zechs moved and pulled out a clear jar, where inside crawled a form of a parasite. Unscrewing the jar, Zechs moved and tipped the jar over, the parasite landing upon Duo's bloody arm before digging its way into the cut. Duo was trying to put his mind elsewhere, but with the parasite burrowing into his arm he felt a strong burning sensation that made his whole arm throb angrily. The fingers upon his hand twitched on their own as he found himself gritting his teeth against the pain radiating from his arm.

"That is a very poisonous parasite... it doesn't do any damage, but it's body secretes a poison that the body begins to attack as a foreign invader... beautiful isn't it?" Zechs laughed out as he moved, running his fingers through the long, silky braid. "Hmmmm he is a very pretty piece of trash.."

"He is Zechs."

"Well then, we must put him into his place as a mere pet." Zechs growled out.

Zechs moved and dug the scapulae into the tender flesh as his teeth moved and bit down upon Duo's lower lip in a strange form of a kiss. Duo was appalled and highly disgusted as he began to struggle in his binds, turning his head to the side away from Zechs' face. It did nothing but anger Zechs as he reached back and slapped Duo harshly across the face which immediately began to bruise. Being fueled by his anger, Zechs began to cut off bits and pieces of clothing until slicing and carving into the exposed, creamy flesh. Blood slowly began to cover Duo's body from the various, many cuts as he winced, his breathing a bit more rapid as fear sparked deep within his heart at what this crazy man was doing. Zechs was far too gone in his happy mind, his fingers dropping the sharp object as his fingers drew patterns and words upon the skin of Duo, fingers digging into the cuts to cause more blood to trickle out. Blood even dripped down the table and onto the floor in a few puddles. All the blood also caused Zechs to become more than a bit excited as he leaned down to look intently at Duo while he worked on unzipping his pants. In the very silent room, Duo was suddenly very aware of Zechs undoing his pants, and Duo broke out into a cold sweat, internally pleading for the blond to not touch him like that. Zechs though, did not seem to care as he began to fiddle and mess with the straps upon Duo's body. Duo had forgot that Treize was in the room until he felt a sharp prick in his neck as a clear fluid was injected into his body. Within a few moments, his body felt heavy and he could not even move, barely able to breath as he was unstrapped and picked up by the lunatic. Zechs moved from the room and carried the boy down the hallway until he made it to a room with a rather large bed within it and nothing else. Duo was dropped upon the bed and soon joined by Zechs who held a predatory look in his hostile eyes. Treize watched from the doorway rather impassively, since this kind of torture was really not his thing, but he would be damned if he voiced THAT to Zechs. Treize felt a bit sorry for the boy for what was going to happen to him in a few moments, after all he knew from experience just how Zechs could get when he was in one of his moods.

A sharp scream tore from Duo's throat as Zechs shoved his hardened erection fully within the tight confines. Duo had gone straight past hell to the fire pit as his body felt torn in half, his body throbbing and burning with such an intensity that tears stung the corners of his eyes. He wanted to rolled away from the man and run, but hos body was unresponsive due to the drug they had given him. He could only lay there and scream in pure horror as his body was raped savagely. Duo felt the blackness closing in on him when he felt another sharp slap to his face and nails digging into his flesh and clawing at him. He soon slipped into the darkness where he could get some peace and rest from all the pain. His heart cried out painfully for Heero and his friends, cried out to be taken away from such a horrible place and to be back in warm, loving arms.

It did not take Zechs long to empty himself out into the torn, battered body with a growl of pure triumph. Once being finished he looked down at the bloody, torn, and shattered body of Duo Maxwell and laughed in pure joy and pleasure at the sight. It was simply beautiful to Zechs and he knew having this one around would indeed be fun! He turned and ordered Treize to carry the boy to his cell and leave him there as he was before Zechs left to go take a shower to rid the blood from his body. Treize knew better than to disobey and so he carefully lifted the boy up and took him back to the room he would be kept and he placed him on the cot before locking the door and heading off to Zechs' office.

Within the City, a roar of pure agony and rage filled the night as Heero fell to the ground upon his knees. He had felt something was wrong when Duo had not returned home and so he had called Quatre and the others so they could scale the streets in search of Duo. They had been searching and asking anyone they could when Heero just froze in place, his eyes glowing a rather eerie color before he roared out in anger and hit the ground, his fists pounding into the cement, causing cracks and a large indentation to form. While he shed his tormented cries into the air a motorcycle came to a halt before them. The helmet was removed to show short white-blond hair with light teal highlights and the bright teal eyes. She watched the man upon the ground before bowing in respect.

"This is no time for the King to loose it, if you want your mate back, we have to work together and launch an attack..." Her voice was calm and collected as he stood tall and proud.

"Who are you?" Trowa asked.

"Myst, and I am here to lend you a hand in getting back the missing people, since it's the same people who took lover boy... and my sister Fern. I know where they are, but it wont be easy to get in... I am assuming with how he is acting, something has happened to his mate, and where they took him, I wouldn't be to certain if he'll be alive for too long." She spoke, earning Heero's attention.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY TAKE DUO?" He demanded.

"To the facility owned and ran by Zechs, also known as Milliardo Peacecraft, but we need to plan carefully, and be level minded or you'll get your lover killed and all of us in the process." It took much effort but Heero had agreed and together, with Myst in tow, they made their way back to Heero's apartment. Heero kept his hand over his chest as though in agonizing pain, but he stayed alert as he watched Myst make phone calls. Heero already sense she was not human and sensed she had been telling the truth. He figured that the War would be happening now and the world would pay, ZECHS WOULD PAY DEARLY WITH HIS LIFE!

~End Chapter Eight~

**-Peeks down from her hiding spot up high within a tree- I AM SOOO SORRY DUO HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT! It's key though for my story -sniffles- plus sorry for any typos, I am writing this with a rather killer migraine! I do hope you enjoyed it! To let you know Fern and Myst are my own characters, created by me so therefore MINE MINE MINE! Anyways, hope to stick with me since the plot is thickening and Myst is going to blow up the world to get her sister back and together they will rise a force more frightening than Zechs can even try to understand MWAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Can Anybody Hear My Cry?

****I am super dooper sorry this has taken sooo long to get out. My luck just has really sucked here lately... I know I know I bet you all are thinking when I EVER have good luck. We got back from a wonderful vacation to my puppy being very sick... he ended up having to go BACK to the vet and was there for a week. He fought for a full week and in the end we had to end his pain and suffering and have him peacefully put to sleep. He had a very bad blockage since puppies love to chew and swallow any and everything and unfortunately he had never shown any signs until he got so sick. The vet said it had been there for a while which was heartbreaking. They did surgery to remove it and it had done too much damage and his body was just unable to bounce back and get back to working so a couple days after the surgery we had him put down. He was going on 11 months and was the best dog I had ever been fortunate to find. Even as more dogs come and go in my life, there will never be another one like Toby. He was a small pup with a heart bigger than his body since he loved EVERYONE, so I had a few weeks of just... happiness than sadness and my best friend kept me company! I love her soo much for being here for me! She took my mind off of everything and I am slowly getting better and know he is better off and able to run happily up there in the biggest doggie park ever with all the food and bones he could possibly have! Anyways, I was finally able to sit and concentrate on the story and so here comes the chapter and the updates will be closer together... I just won't promise since well...my luck sucks and looooves to kick me in the tush!****

Chapter Nine: Can Anybody Hear My Cry?

Hope was a quickly fading illusion for poor Duo. He had already lost count of how long he had been captive in his hell hole. He barely remembered anything as well so he felt he had been in for a very long time indeed. His heart ached within his chest with the doom that had washed over him by the third day of captivity. He felt that Heero would never be able to get to him in time... and that he would never get to see Heero's strong, beautiful face again. Those thoughts were constantly swirling around within Duo's mind, allowing him to slip deeper and deeper into a depressed state.

During his stay, someone was beginning to take pity on him. Duo had become the favorite test subject for Zechs, and he unleashed everything he had upon the boy. With Duo's resilience, Zechs was starting to become very irritated since his goal was taking control of Duo's body so he would no longer have any say over what he did. Day after day, and even sometimes well into the night, Duo's screams could be heard up and down the hallways and throughout the entire building. The other captives within the lab tried to ignore the sounds, cover their ears, anything possible to avoid hearing the tormented boy crying out. On some nights, when the sessions had been extremely long, Duo would be hoarse, hardly any sound able to come from between his lips from how irritated his throat had become.

"Can.. anyone... hear... help..please" was all Duo managed to mutter each day he could.

While Duo was held captive within the lab that felt more like a prison, the city was falling apart. The city had lost many non-humans, just seeming to slip away into the night to never be seen again. With more disappearing, Quatre was growing more worried for Duo as well as Heero. Heero had become more agitated with each new disappearance and had nearly killed a few people just for being at the wrong places at the wrong times. The group of friends new that without Duo, Heero was slowing loosing it and going down the dangerous path of destruction. Heero was also becoming very impatient with just leaving Duo there day after day while they tried to gather a force strong enough to burst within the compound. Heero was furious and felt that no one else cared about this as much as he... and he happened to vent that to the wrong person.

"I don't care, I want my Duo back, you all just don't understand what this feels like... " he had griped out furiously only to have a very hard slap to his cheek.

"I DO understand you great bit baboon! If you have forgotten so easily, my sister is trapped in that hell hole with your Duo and she is all I have left, so shut the hell up you inconsiderate bastard before I shut you up permanently!" Myst all but told him in a scarily calm voice.

Wufei had to stare in awe at the rather passionate woman. He had always thought woman were more inferior to men, but this Myst had held her own against Heero and Heero looked flabbergasted for once as he had turned to sulk away very much like a child. Wufei felt like he would love to spar with this woman and knew she would be quite the noble opponent. With a smirk upon his features, Wufei turned and followed after the retreating back of Heero, curious to see how he was after being put in his place by a female! Wufei watched Heero heavily sit upon his bed, a shirt of Duo's held tightly within his arms as the stoic boy bowed and pressed his face into the shirt, trying to picture better times.

Seeing Heero this vulnerable, tugged at Wufei's heart and he slowly entered the room to rest his hand lightly on Heero's shoulder before giving a reassuring squeeze. He knew Heero would understand his jester and he also knew Heero would take it to heart. The asian boy felt terrible that their leader was so... down and depressed and he could not blame him. He knew everyone had taken Duo's abduction hard, and everything just felt not right without the loud chatter box always hanging around. Finally, being unable to bear it, Wufei left the room and went to find Quatre and Trowa as he heaved a heavy sigh. Since this had happened, no one left the apartment to offer Heero support.

By this point, Heero had enough. He felt Duo's pain and he could stand it no longer. With the darkness of night falling upon the city, Heero slipped from his window and ran down the street before vanishing in the darkness. By the time the other's noticed, Heero was already reaching the compound and slunk along the bushes and kept low as he watched and waited. His eyes watched trucks come and go, guards patrolling every inch of the place like it were some sort of asylum. Heero understood this place would be a bit difficult to get into but his mind was already formulating a perfect plan to get the gates unlocked and the guards focused on something else.

After a couple hours another truck went bumping along towards the gates. Heero watched, eyes narrowing as he waved his arm and the overhead light burst into flames, the glass shattering to rain down upon the guards below who shouted to turn off the switch. Those were words to Heero's ears as he slunk along, his body low as he hopped upon the truck and darted inside as she truck was pulled into the compound. The guards were standing in front of the gate, since the system was now down. Using the darkness of night, Heero was able to roll for cover and get into the building since the door had been opened for the shipment. Seeing only a few guards within the unloading dock Heero moved with such grace before he ripped one of the guard's heads to the side, the resounding crack of neck bones filled the air as the body dropped to the ground alerting the other guard. The other guard did not even have time to lift his gun before his face was grabbed and crushed by a simple hand. The face was contorted and looked inhuman as the guard's arms would be ripped from his body and the body left to lay in a puddle of blood.

With the two guards taken care of, Heero continued, snatching their cards to get inside the building. Once inside his eyes looked around the pristine white hallways before he growled low within his throat. He scaled the walls and took out each camera he came across silently, his ears listening intently for any sounds coming his way. After moving around inside the compound for a good hour, he was finally able to locate the surveillance room and look at the currently cameras filming the place. He scanned each camera carefully until his ears picked a cry, a plead that nearly tore his heart to shreds. He heard his Duo crying out for him, for anyone to hear his plead.

Heero froze all the cameras and took off running down the hallways that were like a maze. His eyes were frantically looking all over the place, in each cell he could in pure terror at what would await him. He had looked everywhere he could up stairs to no avail and sighed, feeling as though he would never be able to rescue his beloved. Just as he almost turned to try looking elsewhere, he noticed an elevated that blended into the wall and slowly approached it to press the button and slide the card he held. He heard the machine cranking as the elevator was lifted and the doors opened. Heero stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to return back down into the underground of the laboratory.

With the door opening, Heero was faced with a chilled, damp hallways with the sounds of groans and cries filling the silence. The sounds made Heero's skin crawl all over and made him dry heave a time or two from the stench alone of blood and other body fluids. Heero took hesitant, silent steps as his ears were filled with soft sobs from the back furthest part of the underground complex. With his feet hurrying Heero nearly ripped the door from the hinges to let it fall to the ground with a creaking slam. Heero felt like his heart had just stopped working and broke into a million slivers in pure agony as he fell to his knees once rushing into the room.

His arms moved out, pulling the battered body of Duo to his chest as tears stung the corners of Heero's cobalt eyes. In his arms lay Duo, and he would have thought he were dead if not for the shallow breathing. Duo was very pale, sickly so with dark circles beneath his eyes. His long braided hair was mostly undone and matted badly with blood and semen caked throughout. It pained Heero as he felt how think and fragile his precious one had become... looking like a mere ghost of himself. Heero also noticed all the cuts and bruises upon his body, all the things they had done to him which caused Heero to seethe in anger. He stood, gently lifting Duo's light frame within his arms and turned. As he moved he heard Duo faintly whimper.

"Please... no more..." His words were eased with a tender, loving kiss.

"It's me Duo... I'm here... and we're going home" Heero spoke softly as he saw Duo relax.

"Get... Fern.. my friend... she's in cell B4" It was the last thing Heero heard.

After the few words, Duo had fallen into the blissful state of unconsciousness. Heero shifted him within his arms as she left, reading the cell names as he would look into a few and shudder at what he would see. Several of the prisoners within the cells were no longer coherent. They had glazed, silver eyes and foamed at the mouth as though having rabies. Some charged the door like a beast prepared to fight... no doubt all experiments of Zechs. Heero finally found the right door and peered inside prepared for anything and breathed a sigh of relief.

The young looking female, whom Heero assumed was Fern, looked up with worried eyes. She noticed Duo and looked to Heero before she stood very cautiously. For a few moments both stared off at one another before Heero turned to the side and held the door, showing her it was fine to come out and that he was not one of the bad guys. Fern seemed to wait, listening to what her gut was telling her and knew she could trust this man. She knew with how relaxed Duo looked that this had to be Heero standing before her. Being locked up, they had talked often as possible to keep their minds off everything that had been going on within the compound. Once she was out of her cell she offered a small smile on her very dirty face before following Heero who moved to the elevator. Just like before he waited until they could get within the moving device up to the ground floor level.

When the doors open , Heero growled and glared at the tall man standing in front of the elevator. The man was tall, with sharp almost roman like features upon his masculine face. Treize stood, watching the three he had almost bumped into and looked down to duo before his stern expression softened slightly. No one spoke, and Fern was so terrified she almost forgot to even breath as she was pressed back against the wall, eyes large. Treize had seen Zechs losing control and slowly becoming more mentally unstable. He had actually been heading down to try and break out some of the prisoners. He knew he had gone soft, but he had gotten to where he felt even HE could be in danger from Zechs.

"Come... I'll get you out of the facility... quickly before Zechs gets here... "

"How do I know I can trust you human?" Heero hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am not asking you to trust me... and I never said I was fully human either... Zechs is lost mentally.. he is unstable and if you rather take Duo home alive you need to leave and now!" He hissed walking away abruptly.

Heero watched him turn, making him an easy target and the one thing that saved him this day from Heero's revenging anger. Heero moved, following after Treize and Fern following after Heero and Duo. They moved through the maze like lab with ease, since Treize was leading them towards a safe way to get out. He finally stopped at a car garage and moved through the few cars until he reached a black van with heavily tinted windows. Treize turned and handed Heero the keys to the van and waited until Duo and Fern had been put within the van and secured with seatbelts. Heero turned to look back to Treize.

"You need to knock me out... that way I can slip by Zechs since there was a breech in security... if I can try to help the other's here I will do what I can... " Treize offered, eyes telling the truth.

Heero only nodded and he held back a lot of power and strength as he punched the taller man several times and even broke his nose before the body hit the ground out cold. With Treize bleeding upon the cement, Heero got into the van and pulled out, driving for the exit and out to the road. Just as the van had disappeared, Zech's furious screams could be heard all around. Guards were everywhere looking for the intruders and Zechs had been the one to find Treize upon the floor. Zechs growled and noticed a van was missing and stooped to pick up Treize and carry him to his office. With Treize out cold, Zechs went to check on the experiments and cursed and threw an even larger tantrum.

He had gone down the elevator to find not one, but two of his toys missing! He could possibly replace the female, but DUO had been taken. It had made him so mad that he turned on the gas in a few of the chambers and slowly smothered a few of the other experiments. Cried of pain and gasping could be heard as Zechs stormed back into the elevator and up to the top floor where his office was. He knew it had to be someone Duo knew that took him, and he also knew that this meant war. He was seething with such anger he found himself breaking several objects within his office, sending guards to look for any clues at all and threatening them if they did not return with anything.

"If it's war they want, then so be it... I will unleash a plague so vile upon them all" The words fell on deaf ears and nothing but silence.

The van drove down the road, making haste to the city as quick as possible. Heero was a nervous wreck as he moved the van onwards, reaching the city within a couple hours and slowing it down so he did not get pulled over. He took many turns and moved down many darkened streets. He finally made his way to his parking garage and once there removed the precious cargo gently within his arms. He turned, waiting for Fern to stagger from the van and follow after him. He moved, heading inside and to the elevators. He felt like he had spent a lot of time in elevators today, but it had all been important. Reaching the top story he all but burst the door open as he kicked it savagely with his foot. He would not wait for long as she door was pulled open with an angry looking Myst standing there.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU... oh my... HEY it's Heero and he has Duo... and.. FERN!"

They suddenly saw a side to Myst they never thought could be remotely possible as she leapt into the air and all but tackled Fern to the ground in hugs and kisses, tears streaming down her face at seeing her sister. Fern smiled and wrapped her arms around Myst as she held her close, making sure it was real and her sister was really here before her. She was so scared she would wake up and still be in that horrible hell hole all alone with just duo to speak to. Once their shock had worn off, they had something more important to worry about... Duo and he looked a mess.

Seeing how tore up Heero looked, Quatre took Duo with the help of Trowa and moved him into the bedroom before closing the door. Quatre needed to get Duo cleaned off and inspect him for any and all injuries possible. As he worked on removing the little clothing Duo had left, he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he felt so saddened for his dear, much loved friend. He slowly set to work on cleaning up the body with a bowl of warm, soapy water. He scrubbed the very dirty places and rinsed before he washed him all over once more, making sure to get every last bit of dirt and grime from his body. Quatre even had Trowa help him so he could wash the hair several times to get all the mats out.

Finally, after several hours, Quatre was completely satisfied that Duo was clean and his hair re-braided properly. The sheets were changed and the pillows fluffed up before Duo was gently settled beneath the sheets and covered with a few blankets after being dressed in pajama pants. Quatre was a bit worried, since duo held a low fever, but he felt it was from not eating properly and not getting enough rest from being too strained and stressed. He sighed and he stepped back and left the room with Trowa following. When he was back out with everyone else, he filled them in that Duo would need to be in bed for a few days of rest to break his fever. He also suggested having some soup ready for when the other woke up to put something nutritious within his stomach. Everyone had agreed and set to work, keeping their minds off everything.

Meanwhile Myst was borrowing the bathroom as she cleaned up her dear sister, Fern. Fern had cried and cried everything to Myst and hardly let go of her in protests of not wanting to wake up back in that horrible place. It tore at Myst's heart and soul to see her sister so.. frail and scared to be left alone. Myst knew they would still be taking down Zechs.. and she planned to make him pay dearly before Heero got his hands upon him... she would DEMAND a few tortuous moments with that vile animal. She held her sister within her lap and comforting embraced and she would hum gently, the music lulling to everyone around and helping ease the tension filling the air as they hunkered down for the night.

~End Chapter Nine~

**Author's Note: Well I FINALLY GOT IT FINISHED YAAAY! Sorry things have been crazy.. as usual... but I hope for things to go better and I already know what I want to have happen in the next chapter to keep a lookout and thank you for being patient with me ! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! -bows and gives everyone a cupcake-**


	10. Bumpy Road Through Hell

****OHHH I AM SOOO SORRY! I just can't seem to get my chapters updated when I say I am going to I am going through a really rough time right now. I had to have a MRI today to check my hip, since my left hip has been in intense pain since September. My orthopedic sent me to get checked for Avascular Necrosis of the Hips, which has me paranoid cause I don't want a bone graft or hip replacement surgery Ohh but with good news, a puppy has found her home here with us ^^ He name is Molly and she is sweet! She will never take the place of Toby, but she is sweet and unique in her own way ^_^ Hope everyone is doing alright and figured I would go ahead and say that this story will be coming to an end very shortly ^^ I have loved all the comments on it and can't wait to read more ^_^ Hope you all take care and be safe ! ****

Chapter Ten: The Bumpy Road Through Hell

Several days had passed with no signs of waking for the injured Duo. Each day he did not wake, Heero grew more frantic and agitated, even though Quatre had told him it was normal considering the amount of damage Duo had taken. The only good new Heero received was that several of the injuries were already healing, which increased the chances of Duo waking. Since they had done all they could, there was nothing left to do but to wait and bite off their fingernails with worry.

One late night, towards the end of the week, life would be seen stirring within Duo. A soft groan would be heard from the bedroom as violet blue eyes slowly fluttered opened and closed. After a few moments, the pair of eyes would open and close a few more times before Duo found himself peering around a room that he knew was Heero's. He felt a gently sigh fall from his lips as a calmed look washed over his features at how amazing the bed felt... how... free he felt! Duo allowed his eyes to open once more as he glanced around the room and smiled. He knew he was home and he knew he was safe.

Before Duo was able to get fully awake, he heard the door creaking opened and turned to let his bright eyes fall upon the door. His mind did not have long to comprehend anything before Heero was standing in the doorway and took a couple long strides until the usually stoic man fell to his knees beside the bed and scooped Duo up carefully. Duo could not help the smile that fell upon his features as he felt Heero's face buried against his neck, holding him as though he were scared the braided one would disappear once again. As Heero held onto Duo with all he had, the braided boy gently wrapped his arms around the other and held him just as close, letting Heero know he was there and he would not be going anywhere. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, Tears leaking from the corners of Duo's eyes as he burrowed against Heero tightly.

"My beautiful Duo… I am so sorry" Heero whispered tenderly.

"It's okay Heero… you came for me and it's all that matters…" Duo choked out.

Heero knew Duo would have a very long road ahead of him to try and get back to a semi-normal life after being held captive and abused like he had been. Heero knew it would be quite some time before even he forgave the man responsible. Heero had already begun to assemble his followers… and had informed some demons of just what would be going down within a few nights to pass. He needed to teach the man a lesson, and the city needed to know he was here and he was furious about what had been going on. He knew he needed to strike hard and strike fast to wipe out any further threat his kind would have from the mad scientist. For right now though, all the planning could wait, since he felt and knew Duo needed him now more than ever, and he would stay true and loyal and stay by his side.

Meanwhile, across the city in the building, Zechs had been beyond furious. He had already killed countless creatures and humans in his fit of rage. He knew the king of the demons would be a smart creature, but he never thought h the monster would break into his facility this easily and take back what had been stolen. If he had not loved Treize as much as he did, even his top in command would have felt his wrath, but with the man being injured, he knew his love had fought to keep Duo here. It was the only thought that kept Treize alive, and he well knew it. He also knew that Zechs could never find out he had help during the breakout, or he would be the new test subject, and the mere thought alone sent shivers up his spine.

Zechs was currently in his office; his body leaned over his desk as his hands were curled up into tight fists. He was biting his lower lip to the point of blood being drawn to glide down along his chin. On the desk before him were various papers and reports, just black scribbled upon white paper. To Zechs he could care less about the paperwork on his desk; his only concern was trying to figure out how to recapture the trash that had escaped. He knew that Duo Maxwell would be more heavily guarded and more than likely never left alone again, so he was growing more pissed the longer he found himself thinking upon the whole idea in general. Taking all he could take, he pushed himself from the desk and stalked to the door to fling it open. Once leaving the room, the door slammed behind him as he took off down the many hallways, his mind a blur as he threw himself into his work.

The people who worked under Zechs had made sure to give him a wide girth, being able to tell he was nearing his mental breaking point. None of them wished to make it any worse, since it would come back to slap them within the face. Zechs had continued on his way, moving down into the darkest levels of his complex before he moved into his laboratory. He needed to design something… ANYTHING that could be used against the precious King of demons, and he had an idea just what to do. Many hours slipped by with Zechs furiously at work on his project testing blood against DNA. He worked, trying to reprogram the basic chemical structures and trying to make a top of the line bio-weapon.

While Zechs slaved away in his lab, Heero slaved away at his own thoughts of revenge. It had taken several hours, but finally duo had fallen back asleep which left Heero time to consult with the others over the matters at hand. Stepping from the bedroom, he made his way into the kitchen where he noticed everyone else happened to be. He took a seat and leaned back in it, showing the others a more vulnerable side to him. He was worried still for Duo and they all knew Duo would take a long time to recover from such an ordeal. He finally cleared his throat as he straightened within his chair, the air around him changing to one of pure authority.

"I have sent out word to the demon guard to come here within the next few hours. I am going to go ahead and wipe out the threat of Zechs and his facility before he tries to do something stupid. I need to know what you all think about this."

"We are by you on anything you choose. From what I could gather, Zechs is a great issue and the sooner he is dead the safer for all our kind." Quatre spoke honestly.

"My sister and I will also stand on your choice. After all, they harmed my sister, so I will be seeking my own justice rewards from what they have done…" Myst commented sternly.

"Then it is settled…. Tomorrow night we launch an attack and destroy the entire facility. Unfortunately from what I witnessed, the creatures there are far too gone to be saved, so it's best to put them to rest."

With that Heero nodded and stood, moving to get himself a nice large mug of coffee before he leaned against the counter. So many thoughts swirled around his head and he felt he would never get them sorted out for as long as he lived. As he sipped his caffeinated beverage, he moved from the kitchen to head back to his bedroom to keep watch over his little one. As he kept watch, he stared into the blackness of his mug, watching how the steam swirled about above the mug to disappear like a far off distant dream. He was pulled from his thoughts as duo screamed from the bed he was sleeping on. His body turned, rolling over suddenly as he curled up into a tight ball before he cried, screaming again.

Heero set his mug down and moved to crawl onto the bed as he pulled duo up against his body into a secure hold. He ran his fingers gently through the braided hair as he gently whispered such soft, caring words into the ear closest to him. His other hand ran soothing circles upon the back that trembled violently. Duo had been having a horrible nightmare, reliving his stay with the crazy doctor, and once waking to having Heero chasing away the dream, he found himself curling up against Heero more fully. Duo wanted Heero to stay with him and keep the bad dreams far away from him. His fingers curled within Heero's shirt as he held onto him very tightly, a small sniffle leaving his nose. Heero leaned back slightly and looked down at Duo softly before placing his lips to Duo's forehead for a gentle kiss. Duo let his eyes slide close as he leaned into the lips that were pressed against his skin and allowed it to further relax and soothe his soul.

"This is going to be a long road… isn't it Heero?" Duo asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes my Duo… a long bumpy road filled with many potholes and bumps, but I'll always be here to walk every step of the way with you."

"I love you Heero."

"I love you as well my little fox."

Duo smiled at the pet name from Heero. He always enjoyed it when Heero would pick at him about his fox form and gently shook his head before chuckling lightly. Soon he looked up to Heero slowly and leaned up to press his lips softly to Heero's, kissing him for a brief time. After the kiss, Duo settled himself down, his body leaning against Heero as he wiggled until he was the most comfortable. Once he was cozy, he settled back, allowing his eyes to slowly flutter closed as he drifted off to the land of sleep, no more dark dreams interrupting him since he had Heero to sit and keep them at bay. Come the morning light, the city would be struck in a time of chaos and panic as a war long foretold would begin.

~END CHAPTER TEN~

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than my others, but I have a lot going on currently and I didn't want to put too much since the next chapter is going to be a BIG climax type thing with the battle starting and everything crazy, so this was just a bit of something to get to that point. I had a bit of trouble getting inspired for this chapter…. Just because of the holidays and everything going on with my life, but hopefully this chapter turned out okay and you stick with me for the next chapter which will be up in a couple days. **


End file.
